The Dragons Keep
by WistfulSin
Summary: Burdened with paying back her father's debts to the Yakuza, Iruni Mikamoto gets stuck with a handsome enforcer: Hiei. Their relationship shifts from professional to personal when Hiei saves her from being taken by two unsavory loan sharks. Both have to slowly unravel the depths of their feelings as they look for Iruni's father. AU. sexual content (posted as one shot, now expanded)
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon's Keep**

 **A/N: Loosely based on the idea of a manga I recently read about a Yakuza deferring payment in exchange for having sex with the love interest. Incredibly AU but hopefully in character? This is new territory for me. Also, lots of dirty talk. Sorry for typos, I did this quickly before heading to work. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you liked it, what you liked, what you didn't, etc!**

* * *

"So, you see, your old man owes us a lot of money. And he needs to pay his debt."

Blue eyes scanned over the speaker, expression dull with a hint of annoyance. "Good luck on your search for him."

"You don't seem to get it. We're not going anywhere." The man went on, again, explaining the unfortunate situation Iruni had found herself in. "If he can't pay, _you_ will."

The same blue eyes stared at him with the same expression as before, before roving over the faces of the two men flanking him. Tall, well-built, black suits. Just like her father to get her mixed up with the Yakuza. The damn fool. Tilting her head, she ran through a list of options, still scanning her attention over the three men who had invaded her living room.

"I don't remember signing any paperwork." She finally spoke again, annoyed but trying her best to sound cordial. "I'm not legally responsible for my father's idiocy."

"Doesn't matter to me." The guy shrugged. "All I want is my money. I don't really care who it comes from."

"I don't have it."

"Miss Mikamoto, I don't think you're fully grasping the situation you're in." The man spread his hands, displaying his palms to her. "This isn't a negotiation. We will get our money. It's in your best interest to just play along and either find your old man or find the cash."

Iruni leaned back in her chair after setting her teacup on the table. Pursing her lips she stared at him.

"Father will eventually have to come home. You're welcome to wait outside for him." She gestured to the door. "Of course, I have no idea where he is or when he'll be back, but don't let that stop you from waiting."

The man to the left huffed in a way that sounded like a disguised laugh. She drug her eyes to him, noting the white bandana wrapped under his bangs, the bandages peaking from under his sleeve. Unusually colored eyes, a strange red that seemed unnatural. His suit wasn't as well kept as the other two, his hair a spiky mess and he looked less interested in his affairs than his counterparts.

A handsome face for a criminal, she mused.

"You think this is funny?" The front man glared to the left.

"I think we're wasting our time." Came the brusque response.

"If it will get you out of my house, I'll give you what money I have. It's not much." Iruni stood up and the quick movement made all three men tense. She eyed them then went to her bag before returning with a slim handful of bills. "Here."

She handed the money to the front man he laughed at the paltry offering, earning a frown.

"You're going to have to do better than this. If you need to make more cash, I know a brothel that would just _love_ you." He leered at her, openly scanning his lecherous attention down her body then back up to her face slowly. "You look like the sort of girl who could have fun at a place like that."

"You can leave now." She gestured to the door. "You've given me your information. I'll call you if my father comes around."

They stood, and the man on the left looked amused by her cold demeanor. The front man slipped her cash into his pocket. "You be sure to do that. I'm not a patient man and neither is my boss."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind while I continue to have zero control of this situation." Iruni followed them to the door, jerking it open for them. "Be safe in your travels, gentlemen."

They passed through without argument, bidding her a goodnight in vaguely threatening tones. The last man, with the bandana, took an extra second to look her over appraisingly before smirking and following his comrades through the door.

"Hiei. Why don't you give Miss Mikamoto a visit tomorrow?" The front man grumbled.

"If she didn't have money today, she won't have money tomorrow." Hiei lulled his response.

"It wasn't actually a question."

"Understood."

* * *

Iruni Mikamoto didn't have the best luck. She never really had. And if the man waiting on her porch was any indication, that wasn't about to change. Lowering her umbrella under the awning, she shook the rain from the material before reaching into her pocket for her keys, not acknowledging the black suit leaning by her front door.

"You heard from your old man?" He asked, bored.

"No."

"You got money today?"

"No."

"I guessed as much."

She eyed him, pushing the door open. "Well, have a pleasant evening."

Her dismissal earned a faint chuckle from him, but when she went to close the door, he splayed a hand against the wood. He was strong, that much was evident from the way he easily shoved the door back open and stepped over the threshold. Closing it behind him, he moved forward until he was standing over her, expression intimidating as he held eye contact.

"Here's the deal Miss Mikamoto, I have to come here everyday until you or your old man pay up. The longer I have to be here, the more likely it is that I'm going to get _annoyed_. I don't have a great deal of patience. And when I lose my temper, it isn't pretty. So, are you sure you've done everything you need to contact your father?" He continued to stare at her face as she gripped her umbrella tightly to her chest, her head tipped back to look up at him.

It was a lot easier to impress the gravity of the situation now that he wasn't a pipsqueak of five-three. Standing tall at a decent five-eleven had a lot of advantages.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I was too busy thinking about how incredibly rude you are to wear your wet shoes in my living room." She blinked, seemingly jerking herself back into the moment. "What were you saying? Something about being sorry for tracking dirt onto my carpet, I hope."

His eyes widened a fraction before softening some, a smirk stealing over his expression.

"You've got a wicked sharp tongue, young lady." He told her, leaning closer. "You might want to be mindful of how you use it."

"I'm fairly certain we're nearly the same age." She shot back.

Looking down her, he had to wonder. She was a petite thing, standing at maybe five-two if he was being generous. Far more likely she was around five-foot-nothing. Her lack of height didn't seem to stop her from thinking she was tough, it seemed. Even her slight build didn't hold her back.

"Someone didn't drink their milk or eat their vegetables." He told her, voice a low rumble. "How old do you think I am, exactly?"

She pulled back, assessed him again, scrutiny scrunching her features for a moment. "Twenty-eight or nine."

Hiei pulled back, surprised by the accuracy of her guess. "Twenty-nine."

"See then, we are about the same age. Only a two-year difference." She lifted her chin. "So stop being disrespectful."

He raised his eyebrows and then nodded, allowing his attention to wander around her home. Sparsely furnished with pieces that were well-worn and probably needed replacing. But it was clean. What little she had was well cared for.

"I get paid on Thursday. I'll give you more money then." She informed curtly. "Hopefully that keeps your temper in check, strange man who welcomed himself into my home."

"Hiei." He offered lightly, looking her over again.

"Your name isn't all that important." She responded callously. "Another black suit, just like your friends from yesterday. And I don't make a habit of talking to piles of clothes."

He grabbed her chin and his hand could have covered her face for their size difference. Bending down to stare into her blue eyes with a mild glare he said, "Now whose being rude."

"You still haven't removed your shoes. That pretty much set the tone for our dynamic." She responded hotly.

"What did I say about that tongue, girl?"

"I assure you, I'm minding each syllable." She assured him and her narrowed eyes pulled another smirk from him.

"I'll take a look around and then leave. Gotta make sure you aren't lying to protect your old man." Hiei kicked off his shoes lazily and headed for the stairs.

Perhaps he hadn't been meant to hear her muttering or maybe she didn't know she'd spoke aloud, but it surprised him all the same.

"Like I'd hide that bastard." She spoke under her breath. "Good riddance."

Hiei made quick work of looking through the small two story home, perusing the rooms with professional haste. By the time he had his shoes back on Iruni had barely had time to make herself a cup of tea.

"See you Thursday, Miss Mikamoto." Hiei stared at her and she ignored him in favor of her teacup and a book settled on her lap. "Try not to let that mouth of yours get you into trouble."

He left, sweeping out into the wet street toward his motorcycle tucked away a space spaces down the road. Glancing back at the house with the lights on only in the living room, he smirked again.

* * *

Thursday came and went with the same sharp banter and an exchange of money as their encounter with each other on Tuesday evening. Iruni came home to find Hiei lounging by her door. She ignored him until he spoke to her, asking for the money. She handed it to him in a white envelope, waiting for him to count it before letting herself into the house. He engaged her with the same questions, she responded in the same manner she had before ("Am I going to have to remind you take off your shoes every time?", and he inspected the house. And just like on Tuesday, she sipped her tea and ignored him when he left.

It became a routine. Iruni would come home from work and Hiei would be there, leaning beside her door. He'd ask the same questions, she'd offer the same answers, and then he'd barge in and invade her home. For the first few weeks he showed up sporadically, but always on Thursdays when she got paid. It could be that she only see him twice a week, or it could be that she saw him every other day. But never twice in a row and rarely in a pattern she'd be able to determine ahead of time. The only constant was Thursday and she was sort of thankful for the regularity of that because at least she'd know what to expect.

The third week he commented on her schedule, noting how easy it was to predict when to be there because she came home the same time every single day. She pointed out that that's generally how jobs worked, and if he had any knowledge of working for an honest living he'd know that.

But this was the fifth week and Iruni had actually gotten home early due to sheer luck. Or, she had thought so until she remembered she wasn't a lucky person and never had been. Pulling out her keys only to find her door pushed ajar reminded her of that.

"Black suit?" She called into the house, pushing the door open while her pulse thundered in her ears. "It's rude to invite yourself into someone's locked home, you know. I hope you don't do this all the time."

No shoes waited by the door, earning a frown from her. Pulling hers off she tried to remember if she'd forgotten to lock the door that morning. Maybe she had? Perhaps the wind had pushed it open? Only it wasn't a particularly windy day.

"Black suit, if you're in here, could you say something?" Iruni gripped the strap of her shoulder bag tightly in her hands before slipping it over her head and setting it quietly by her shoes. No response. "Hello?"

She left the door open as she stepped into the living room, eyes sweeping for anomalies. She heard the creaking on the stairs a little too late, spinning so fast her hair curtained around her. The man on the stairs was not wearing a black suit. Or a bandana. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, eyes moving from him to the door. Could she make it?

"Don't think about it, girly." He tisked and she tensed. Moving down the steps he pushed the door mostly closed. "I don't want to hurt ya more than I hafta."

"You don't necessarily have to hurt me at all. What do you want?" Iruni screamed as a second man grabbed her from behind, arms wrapping around her middle and pinning hers to her sides.

"None of that now." The first man stalked forward, wrapping his palm over her mouth as she continued to try to scream. "See, we were looking for you daddy and he isn't home. He owes us some money, see, and unfortunately it looks like you're the only way to pay the debt."

More debt? But these men weren't Yakuza. Just slime ball loan sharks. Iruni tried to toss her head side to side, attempting to dislodge his hand but his grip tightened.

A rumble in the street beyond the door cut off suddenly, and blue eyes widened as she registered the sound. She'd heard it enough to know what it meant. Did these guys work with him? He said before, hadn't he, that he'd get annoyed having to wait. Maybe he'd called in reinforcements. Her heart hit her ribs, each movement aching as adrenaline made her shake.

"Be a good girl, for your daddy and for us." The man leered at her. "We're going to do you a favor and help you make some money. Some of our friends are really gonna like you."

* * *

Hiei parked his bike and shoved his hands into his pockets, tracing the sidewalk toward Mikamoto's house. As usual none of the lights were on. He had about fifteen minutes before she'd be here, he knew that, but he liked to be waiting when she arrived. If she managed to lock him out it would be irritating.

Stepping onto the porch he moved to settle in his usual spot beside the door when he noticed the gap between the frame and door itself.

 _Open?_ He stared at it, then turned and looked around the street. A van was parked a shortways down. Eyes narrowed he studied it.

Pushing the door open slowly, he looked around the interior, gaze coming to a full stop as it settled on the two men holding the woman in place in her living room. Blue eyes met his, wide with a fear he didn't know she had the sense to possess.

"Ah." Hiei nodded, walking into the space and closing the door behind him.

Without another word he launched at the man holding Mikamoto's face, making short work of throwing him to the ground with a stiff punch to the side of the head. The man behind her dropped his hold, allowing the woman to duck out of the way and run for the door. Hiei palmed the man's face, wrapping his fingers like he would a basketball and used the hold to keep him place while he punched in in the stomach. The first attacker regained his feet, coming up with a knife in his hand.

Iruni thought about opening the door and running into the street. But what then? Turning she saw the knife and her eyes narrowed. No. Running wasn't an option.

She grabbed her umbrella from beside the door and ran back into the living room, using the handle to get a solid hit into the man's back as he slashed Hiei's arm. Swearing, Hiei stepped back, foot sliding into a fighting stance before he unleashed his fury on the two men. Between his height, his strength and his truly _nasty_ temper, they left barely conscious and black and blue.

Iruni stood by the wayside realizing she hadn't really helped at all after they scrambled out of her house. Hiei's breathing heaved as he stood in the center of the room, prepared for another attack by the look of stance and fists. She stepped toward him, the movement edging a creak from the floor and he spun to face her with his eyes wild and hands up. She flinched, tucking her chin down slightly before he'd even gotten close enough to hit her.

He saw the saw she tightened her grip on the umbrella, the immediate acceptance that he was about to strike her.

"You get hit a lot?" His voice sounded rough, any of the usual amusement totally drained from it.

"Not at the moment." She told him, avoiding looking at his face for her obvious embarassment. "It's been over a month, a least."

She didn't have to say it outright, he knew she meant her father. Eyes narrowed, temper still pulsating in his blood, Hiei stomped toward her and ripped the umbrella from her hands.

"Don't ever jump in like that again." He raised his voice and she stared up at him. "What would you have done if he'd stabbed you?"

"I wasn't thinking about that." She admitted quietly.

"Obviously." He pointed out dryly. "Look at you. You're tiny."

"I wasn't just going to let them kill you!" She steeled herself and rose her voice, feet planted. "Two on one isn't fair!"

"You're right. They would have needed two more guys to make it fair for them." Hiei agreed darkly. "Don't do it again."

"I guess I'll have to wait until the next time someone tries to kidnap me to see if I can stick to those terms." She shot back and her voice cracked a little, eyes misting as the stress of the situation hit her in full. "Next time…"

"There won't be a next time." Hiei told her firmly and the resolution in his voice made her look away again. This time her eyes settled on his arm and she gasped as she grabbed the appendage to study the cut. "It's fine."

"We have to clean this!" She shook her head and drug him toward the stairs. "I have a first aid kit in the bathroom. Who knows what that knife has been through. You could get tetanus!"

Hiei indulged her, allowing her to pull him up the stairs by his wrist. Her adamance was almost admirable. When she forced him to sit on the toilet as she tiptoed to reach the kit on the top shelf of the linen closet he smirked. He got up and reached over her, pulling the basket containing the red bag and various bottles down for her and immediately she scolded him and made him sit again.

 _Endearing, that's the word_. Hiei mused to himself, watching her fuss over his minor wound as though his entire arm might fall off any second. Stripping off his jacket and button down, he offered his bandaged arm to her in his black tank top.

He did not miss the jibe about him still wearing his shoes. Heaving a sigh, he kicked them off, staring at her pointedly afterward.

Unwinding the bandages already in place on his arm she dared to ask, "Were you already hurt?"

"No."

She glanced at his face and noted he was watching her with some interest. Nodding, she went back to work and found herself staring at an intricate dragon tattoo. Each scale finely detailed, purple eyes like a mystical fire, it wound around his arm from wrist to bicep. Her fingers traced over the design, her reason for stripping the bandage momentarily lost on her as she studied the artwork. The muscles underneath his skin were well defined, worth their own in detail study, but she remembered suddenly why she was holding his arm and shook herself from her stupor.

Her intense regard for patching him up meant she didn't look at his face. Hiei thought that might be good, since he was staring at her so intently. Her awe at seeing his tattoo warmed him. Some people didn't like them, and fewer liked seeing those in his line of work. Normally the ones who glimpsed his dragon were terminally unlucky. Taking off his shirt for business was a sign things were about to get unfortunate for someone.

It was almost nice that wasn't the case in this moment.

She had soft hands.

"It was Hiei, right?" Iruni asked quietly, dabbing alcohol onto his cut. He glared at the offending liquid before nodding to her question. "Is there an extra fee I have to pay for you protecting me tonight?"

"On the house." He teased, tilting his head. "Although if you were thinking of paying me back, I wouldn't mind."

"Unfortunately some Yakuza are taking all my money." She shrugged and her tone made him chuckle.

His left hand slipped over her hip as she tied off his new bandage, only covering his cut. The action drew her toward him, one hand gripping his bicep while the other planted against his chest to keep herself upright. The way he pulled her hip forced her knee between his thighs, her eyes wide as he looked into them.

"I wasn't talking about money." He breathed the words against her jawline, planting a kiss at the hinge of her jaw he drawled, "Your hands are soft. I bet they'd feel nice wrapped around me."

Iruni swallowed, not sure what was more annoying. His audacity or the fact she was turned on by it. When he kissed her neck again she craned her head back, allowing him ample access which amused him if the chuckle he offered was anything to go by.

"You know, I've noticed the past few times I come that you don't wear bras." Hiei slid his hand from her hip under her shirt, fondling her breast through her bra. The pad of his thumb played over her nipple as his hand invaded the cup, drawing a sigh from her mouth that fed the fire in his blood. "Why is that, Miss Mikamoto?"

"It's my house. If I don't want to wear a bra I don't have to." She grumbled around the soft noises he earned when he massaged her breast while doting on her neck.

He hummed his appreciation. "But you only stopped two weeks ago."

"How can you tell?" She frowned and then moaned as bowed his head, placing his mouth over her nipple and grazing it with his teeth. Her fingers found the hair on the back of his head and curled there, her back arching.

It took him a moment of sucking and nipping at her nipple through her shirt for him to answer her, and when he did finally pull back it was to appraise her flushed cheeks and panting breaths.

"I've been looking." Murmured, diving for her neck and beginning to lavish it with the same affections as he'd shown her breast. "It's distracting, being able to see your nipples under your shirts while you refuse to talk to me. But when you come home, you're wearing a bra. You take it off while I'm here."

"You're more observant than I gave you credit for." She moaned as he trailed down her neck.

He moved her hands from his hair down to his lap, devious smirk making far more attractive than he had any right to be. She looked down at the bulge that had grown between them and stared for a moment, lips parted and lids a little heavy.

"That's a nice expression." Hiei moaned against her ear.

She tentatively undid his belt, almost surprised by her own actions. But she also knew better. Even the first night she'd found Hiei attractive. His demeanor on his return visits had surprised her. She'd expected a brute. She'd received something else, something that made her blood warm and made it hard to sleep at night without indulging herself in senseless fantasies.

Well, from the sight of the erection she freed from his pants, maybe those fantasies had some merit.

Still partially straddling his lap, she circled a hand around his length, surprised when her fingers didn't quite touch at the base of his cock. He moaned, leaning his head back, eyes closing as she gently rubbed her grip over him. A few strokes in and he wrapped her hand around hers, squeezing as he offered her a hazy look.

"You won't break me." He assured her, pumping his hand over hers to demonstrate a few times before releasing her.

"I know it won't break." She shot back at him, blushing.

Her expression combined with his cock in her hand, made him grin at her. After a few more strokes she slid off his lap, releasing her hold.

"What are you doing?" He asked, swallowing the demand he'd nearly uttered for her to finish.

"I'm not very good with my hands." She huffed, sinking to her knees. His eyes widened then snapped closed as he moaned when her tongue slid up the underside of his shaft.

"I was wrong. Your tongue is actually pretty soft." Hiei moaned, a hand snaking into her hair.

She looked him over, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, eyes closed and mouth open as he moaned when she licked him again. Paying careful attention to his face, she closed her lips over his flushed head, sweeping her tongue over the sensitive skin. The sight of him this way made her squeeze her thighs together.

She'd be using this image tonight, for sure.

Slowly working her way down his length, using her hands as well as her mouth, she sucked him. Each time he moaned or tightened his hand into her hair, she looked up at his face, etching his expressions into her memory. His hand in her hair guided her as his breathing turned irregular, his heavy-lidded eyes glued to the sight of her swallowing as much of his cock as she could.

"I want to go deep." He told her, but it sounded more than like a request.

Pulling back for a brief moment she licked her lips and it made his cock twitch, watching her. Swallowing and rubbing at her jaw, she met his heated gaze.

"Okay. But, just, if I hit your leg let me go." She told him and it sounded like a rule she'd had to put in place.

"I can do that." He nodded and she took him into her mouth again. Sucking up and down his length at her own rhythm until his hand tightened in her hair. "Ready?"

She offered the best nod she could manage, given her position and he thrust forward. _I wish I could take a picture_ , he thought as he watched his length disappear into the hotness of her mouth. Pulling back he allowed her a moment before repeating the motion, one hand locked in her hair. The feral sound that poured him at the sight of her earned a pleased hum from the woman between his legs.

 _I'm going to fuck her_. The thought played on repeat as he fell into a rhythm of fucking her mouth that she seemed content with. Her hand rest on his thigh, fingertips pressing in now and then, but otherwise idle.

"Goddammit woman." Hiei moaned, lost to the sensation. "I'm going to cum soon."

The words made the growing wetness in Iruni's panties a flood of heat, every sound of pleasure from the man above her somehow, impossibly more enticing than the last. Every time he swore she gained another moment of confidence. Honestly, the only reason she was fingering herself at this point was because she needed both hands to work over Hiei's cock.

When was the last time she'd felt so irrevocably attracted to someone? She couldn't recall wanting to be fucked this badly at any other time in her life.

He loosened his grip, allowing her to form her own rhythm again and he neared his climax. Another breathless warning that he was going to cum was all she needed to pull back to show his head all the attention, sucking and licking until his hips bucked. The hot stickiness of his seed rolled over her tongue as she swallowed it, flicking her tongue over his slit until he swore again. Pulling back, she allowed his cock to fall from her lips, eyes hazy as the desperate need to touch herself grew worse. Rolling her tongue over her lips she looked up at Hiei's face.

He stared back with an intimidating expression that held a heated promise.

"Does letting you skullfuck me offer enough gratitude for you saving me?" She asked him and the words made the heat in his eyes grow.

"That's a naughty word coming from you." He growled, rising to his feet as well, stuffing himself back into his pants but not bothering with zipping them up.

From the way she looked at him he didn't think he'd be wearing clothes for much longer anyway. Stepping toward her she stepped back, her back hitting the sink's counter. Hiei reached for her pants, undoing the button and fly easily. She gasped, then moaned as he slid his fingers into her panties.

"You're so wet." He teased her folds with one finger. "I didn't expect a woman like you to like sucking dick so much."

She felt another of heat at his words, her lips parting as his hand wrapped back into her hair and pulled, forcing her to look up at him as he pressed a finger into her center.

"I didn't expect you to like vulgar language either." He crooned, slowly moving his finger in and out of her. "But you do, don't you Miss Mikamoto? You like hearing things like you're good at sucking my cock."

He looked down at her crotch, appreciating the way she clenched around his finger when he said it. Smirking at her, he slowly met her eyes. She moaned at his heated expression, a dangerous fire lighting his unusual irises. Bowing his head over hers he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her core, delighting in the reactions he was getting.

"Your pussy says you _really_ like it." He told her, voice a dark rumble. "I'm glad. Because I have _so much_ to tell you. Like how I'm going to fuck you, right after I make you cum."

She quivered.

"And I'm going to do it over this counter, so you can see yourself enjoying getting fucked by me in the mirror."

A strangled moan, more a plea than anything else.

"Oh, I can't wait to fill your pussy with my dick. If I'd known you were so into getting fucked, I'd have made a move a long time ago. We could have been doing it this whole time. On your couch, in your bed, on that rickety dinner table downstairs. You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" He licked at her bottom lip and she sighed. "Answer me."

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I would have liked it."

"Liked what? Be specific. You weren't ashamed of being vulgar a second ago. Why should you start now that my fingers are inside of your slick pussy?" Hiei bit the side of her neck lightly.

"Yes, I would have liked you to fuck me." Iruni panted, hips moving the timing of his hand.

"You let just anyone fuck you?" Hiei lowered his voice.

"No." She gripped the edge of the counter, face flushed. "It's been, ahhh, it's been a long time."

"Good. I don't like sharing." Hiei rubbed his thumb over her clit and she cried out, her eyes closing as a spark of pleasure spun through her. "Look at you, so desperate you're riding my hand. You're getting close aren't you?"

She managed some sound to the affirmative. Hiei quickened his pace, being sure to circle her clit with his thumb.

"Tell me when you cum. I want to hear you say it." He demanded, breathing against her neck.

"I," Iruni panted, moaning, "I-I'm going to cum."

He smirked at her, and it sent her over the edge. Her knees buckled with a strangled moan, head bowed forward into his chest as she fought to stay on her feet. Panting, she twitched as he continued to play with her clit, slowing gradually as she rode the waves of her orgasm. It took her a few minutes of recovery to realize he was holding her up, chin resting on the top of her head, his hand withdrawn from her pants.

"Do you have condoms?" He asked her, low and rough.

"Bedside drawer." She nodded, and he peeled away from her slowly. By the time he came back with the box she had regained some strength to stand on her own.

"I thought it had been a while." He pointed out, setting the box on the counter and trapping her between his arms as he leaned over her.

"It has." She muttered, blushing. "I just-I just like to be prepared _in case_."

"Did you get them hoping I'd fuck you?" Hiei leered at her, relishing in her embarrassed flush. "Mmm. Miss Mikamoto, you're full of surprises tonight. Take off your bra, leave the shirt on."

"On?" She blinked at him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about fucking you with a shirt on ever since I noticed you weren't wearing bras." Hiei stripped his own shirt off, displaying a broad chest and defined physique. She did as he requested, and as he pushed his pants off he watched her do the same. Looking her over, standing before him with no pants and her nipples prominent through her shirt, it was too much.

In a swift movement he turned her to face the mirror, bending her forward over the counter so that she had to rise to her toes. Rubbing his cock against her entrance he looked at her through their reflections.

"After this, I think I'm going to fuck you on your bed." He told her, pleased when she looked surprised.

"After this?" She stared at him, then her eyes fluttered closed as he teased her folds with the head of his cock.

"You've got a busy night ahead of you." Hiei assured her and he pressed forward, watching as she bit her lip. "If it hurts, tell me."

"Okay." She agreed, but the sense of stretching didn't hurt. Iruni pressed her hips back to get more of him as he moved into her slowly.

He grinned, moving his hands to her hips for leverage and effectively stopping her. "Is your pussy that desperate, Miss Mikamoto? You can't even stand to start slowly?"

"Iruni." She hid her complaint by offering her name. "My name is Iruni."

"Iruni." Hiei tested it, and when he did she clenched around him. Good. "Am I going to slowly for you?"

She debated on telling him yes as he slowly pushed another inch into her. "Please push it in."

"Push what in?"

"Hiei…" A groan, desperation feeding into the name.

"I want to hear those dirty words from your pretty mouth, Iruni." Hiei leaned over her from behind, wrapping one hand loosely around her neck to pull her head up so he could stare into her eyes through the mirror. "Tell me what you want."

He pulled back the inch he'd progressed and she whimpered, trying to push her hips back. God, what a beautiful sight. He'd have to come back more often and appreciate her unexpected appetite.

"Push your cock into my pussy." The words spilled out as her eyes pinched closed, a flush coloring her face as she met his demand. "Please."

"Well, since you said please." Hiei thrust forward and she called out, head tossed back as he resumed his grip on her hips. She mewled and moaned, having to be reminded to keep her eyes open because he wanted her watch herself in the mirror.

He lifted her leg and put the knee on the counter, adjusting the angle he penetrated her, and she cried out.

"I'm, I'm going to cum." She panted the words, and he moved his hand to her breast, thrusting harder. She keened, then shook, but he didn't stop as she clenched around him, her heat growing as she called his name.

"Fuck Iruni, you're so _tight_." He growled against her neck, peppering the flesh with a trail of kisses as he watched her in the mirror. He'd pulled her back and with her leg up on the counter, he could see her breasts bouncing and the expression on her face as she succumbed to being lost in pleasure. A mindless enjoyment painted over her face. "You came so fast. Is it because my dick is so deep?"

"So deep." She panted. "Oh god, it feels _so good_."

He pulled out of her and turned her around, lifting her up to sit on the counter. She wanted to protect how easily he manipulated her position but didn't bother as he thrust back into her, his mouth pressing against hers with a demand for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and grabbed the backs of his arms, legs hooked over his hips.

"I'm going to come back tomorrow. You going to let me fuck you again?" Hiei growled the question, thoughts growing hazy as he reached his own climax.

"Yes. Oh god, _yes_." She agreed readily and he kissed her again, fervent and demanding.

"And the night after that?"

"Any night, Hiei. You can come back and fuck me like this anytime." She tipped her head back, groaning her pleasure.

He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the clean scent of her skin mingled with the saltiness of their sweat. Anytime. He could come back and have her any time he wanted to. Goddammit, that's what he'd wanted to hear.

"What about after we find your old man?" Hiei licked up her neck, biting at her earlobe. "You'll still let me come back?"

" _Anytime_." She emphasized the word and he grabbed her hips and started fucking her harder, a grin on his face as she yelped then crooned.

"I like watching your tits bounce." He told her, staring at them as she spoke. "And fuck, _that expression_ you really love being fucked like this don't you? My cock really fills you up."

"Oh god, I'm going to cum again." It almost sounded like a problem, and Hiei chuckled above her, moving a hand to stroke her clit.

"Goddamn right you are. You're going to cum for me. Again, and again, and again." Hiei told her and the promise in the words made her arch her back. Her legs twitched around him as he teased her clit.

" _Fuck_." She cried out, biting a knuckle to stifle the scream brewing. He rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it lightly and it was her undoing. She bucked under him, swearing again, and saying his name.

Which was what tipped over his own edge. Thrusting as deep as he could, dragging her toward him with his hips, he came, panting and leaning over her. They each took a minute to catch their breaths before he pulled out of her, disposing of the condom and helping her off the counter. Grabbing the box, he pulled her toward her bedroom and she grinned behind him, watching as he opened another condom.

"You're going to ride me." He told her and she bit her lip before nodding, kissing him as deeply as he'd kissed her before. A hand on her back felt warm as it pulled her closer. "I'm going to be pretty exhausted after this, so I'm probably going to spend the night."

"As long as you don't snore." Iruni grinned at him.

"Shut up and fuck me." Hiei tugged her toward his lap and she giggled, straddling his hips.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hiei…"

"Gonna cum for me again, Miss Mikamoto?" Hiei buried his face in Iruni's neck, relishing in her panting breaths and how _fucking amazing_ it felt to be inside her. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her steady for his deep thrusts. She moaned and mewled as he smirked against her throat. "I love how much you love being fucked. You can't even talk anymore. All those pretty words, gone."

She made a noise in response, hands splayed over the kitchen counter, head back against the upper cabinets while he pounded into her relentlessly. Hiei's hands flexed on her hips, one of her legs thrown over his arm to get _the best_ angle.

"I-I'm cu-" 

"Me too." Hiei growled through her declaration, slamming as far into her as he could, looking down at where their bodies joined to watch his entire length disappear. "For such a small woman, you can take it deep. Mmm."

She cried out with each erratic thrust, eyes rolled up in her head, mouth open as her orgasm mounted.

"Look at me, Iruni. I want to see your eyes when I make you cum." Hiei demanded, and she lazily opened her eyes.

He had pulled back from her neck, just enough to see her face, as they raced toward their climaxes. The haze in her blue eyes, the flush of her face, her swollen pink lips. What a fucking sight. He crushed his mouth to hers in a fast, heat induced kiss before pulling back so she could cry out his name. Her hands feebly tried to grip the flat countertop, eyes glued to his as her orgasm hit her. With another thrust, Hiei joined her, burying his face back in her neck with a grunt.

The oven timer shrilly reminded them of where they were. Hiei reached over and turned it off, the oven with it, and groaned as he watched himself slowly pull out of Iruni.

"The bread!" Iruni shook herself mostly from bliss, using Hiei's broad shoulders as leverage to slide off the counter, grabbing her oven mitts. "I hope I didn't burn it."

"How can you move so fast." Hiei wondered, watching her idly as he slowly regained sense. "How hard do I have to fuck you to get you to slow down for five minutes?"

" _I told you_ there was food in the oven." Iruni reminded him trying to sound annoyed by her dopey grin betrayed her. "I don't want the fire alarms going off."

Hiei watched her bend over, the skirt she'd donned riding up the backs of her thighs. That's right, that's the whole reason this had happened. He hadn't _meant_ to fuck her on the kitchen counter, but she'd put the bread in the oven and bent over and he couldn't help himself. He'd pulled her panties off and taken her right where she stood. Thinking about it stirred his arousal until he reminded himself to calm down.

"Yeah, it'd be a real shame if this shack burned down." Hiei scoffed, eying her kitchen. "Seriously woman, why don't you move? This place is one good disaster away from crumbling around you."

"Can't afford to leave." She offered back simply, a light shrug of her shoulders.

Hiei pursed his lips and leaned against the counter on his elbows. That was the response she offered for most things he asked her about. Why didn't she have more food in her fridge, which had been empty his first night over. 'Can't afford it right now.' When he asked her why she had a kitchen table that rocked when they fucked on it, the same. Every shortcoming in her life seemed to amount to not having enough money to get around it. Glaring at the ceiling he considered the position her father had left her in, taking on the burden of his debts.

In some ways, he was glad the old man had bounced. It's what led them to meet, after all. And goddamn was he happy to have met Iruni. But that was it. Watching her struggle under the weight of someone else's sins was annoying. _That reminds me…_

"You heard from your old man?" Deep red irises glanced over as Iruni prepared their dinners.

"Not yet. The last time he pulled a stunt like this he was gone for a year without contact." She responded easily and then turned to him with a smile, offering a bowl. "It's my first time trying to make Italian food. I hope you like alfredo and garlic bread."

"I'm sure it's edible."

"What a resounding endorsement." Her face fell. "You're unusually dour at the moment."

"Tch. I'm the same as always." Hiei accepted the fork she offered him and followed her to the table she'd leveled out with a piece of folded cardboard.

"If I hadn't had to get the food from the oven I wouldn't have moved so fast after. It was really great sex." Iruni told him, trying assuage his attitude. "I didn't realize it would upset so you much."

"Huh?" Hiei blinked at her, taking his seat beside her at the round table, his knee nearly brushing hers as he angled himself toward her. "Oh. No, that's fine."

He started eating, not even noticing the glare still on his face as he slurped the thick noodles and cream sauce she'd made. It was actually pretty good. He'd been surprised to learn Iruni was a decent cook, especially since she never had food in her house. But once he started bringing groceries to bolster her choices, she'd begun cooking meals for him. Well, dinner. She cooked dinner for him. He was gone in the mornings before she woke up so he'd never seen what she did breakfast.

Iruni watched him eat, noting his sour expression and the lack of conversation. Hiei had been coming over nearly every night for a month at this point, ever since he'd protected her from more of her father's loan sharks. Sometimes he'd show up in a bad mood, they'd fuck, and he'd be himself again. This was the first time he'd been grumpy _after_ sex.

She picked at her food, an uncomfortable weight in her stomach stilling her appetite.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him." Hiei glared across the table to her wall of family photos.

Iruni followed his gaze and blinked, tilting her head when she realized he was talking about her father. Why Hiei thinking about _him_? She set her fork down and frowned, puzzled. Once her father turned up, he'd be responsible for his own debt. The Yakuza wouldn't need to bother her anymore.

Hiei would technically not need to come over.

But he'd said he would keep doing so.

"It must be annoying." Iruni spoke but even she could tell she'd withdrawn some from the conversation. "Having a job go on this long."

Hiei resurfaced from his thoughts and looked over at her. Tapping her bowl with his fork, "Eat. You've barely taken a bite."

"I guess I'm not that hungry." She shrugged, twirling a forkful of noodles anyway. "It's rude to use utensils to point."

"Do I look like I care?" He raised his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Did something happen today?" He pressed.

"No, nothing." She shook her head, eyes on her food as she meekly bit off a piece of the garlic bread.

He frowned at her. "Don't lie to me, Iruni."

The slightly aggressive edge to his tone made her narrow her eyes at her bowl. He noticed, watching her carefully. For all her attempts at appearing so, Iruni was not a calm person. She tried her best to be, but she had a temper. Despite that, maybe to spite it, she worked hard to speak carefully and keep her head level. But every now and then he caught a glimpse of what she worked so hard to hide.

"If I knew where he was I'd tell you." She spoke curtly before shoving a forkful of noodles into her mouth.

"It's not your fault your father's a bastard." Hiei pointed out, once again using his fork to gesture toward her. "But the sooner I find him, the sooner you can get out from under his debt. Maybe then you'll be able to afford to live in a place that doesn't creak when the wind blows."

"I sort of like this house." She defended quietly. "I've lived here a long time. It just needs some work."

"It's needs more than _some_ work." Hiei deadpanned. "Your roof leaks."

"I patched that up, actually."

He stared at her, and then sighed. "Fine. You like the place. But that doesn't change the fact you're broke because your father is a gambling prick who needs to _pay what he owes_."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." She agreed, looking at her food as she ate slowly. "Sometimes I wish he'd never come back."

"Then you'd be stuck paying his debts forever." Hiei pointed out.

"A small price for never dealing with him again." She glared at her food.

A flash of a memory struck him between the eyebrows. Iruni flinching, merely accepting the inevitably that he was going to hit her when he turned toward her, fists raised. He'd been tense, fresh from the fight that saved her. Hiei had no intention of raising his hand to this woman. But her father had. And from what little she'd mentioned of her past relationships (he didn't ask, because he didn't want to know, really), at least one of her exes had hit her as well.

"I can't wait to get my hands on the bastard." Hiei growled the words again and returned to glaring at the photo on the wall. "He's going to pay his debts and he's going to stay _the fuck_ away from you."

"What are you going to do? Kill him?" Iruni couldn't help but laugh as she teased him for his fierce expression.

"Why? Did you want me to?" Hiei puzzled, glancing at her. It wasn't like her to deem those sorts of things necessary. Realizing a second too late that she was joking, Hiei smirked at her. "The only thing I'm here to kill is that wet pussy of yours."

A blush stole over cheeks and he watched her shift in her chair as he ate another bite of the food she'd made. He reminded himself to compliment her cooking. He wasn't familiar with Italian cuisine but if she'd fucked up the recipe, he couldn't tell. It was hot and delicious, the cream sauce thick and silky.

Iruni smiled like she had a secret and finished her own pasta, wiping at her mouth with a napkin as Hiei pushed his bowl away from him. He eyed her, curious what she was up to now, and also glad the tense moment from before had passed.

"I never put my panties back on." She told him, meeting his gaze with a burning heat.

He scrambled from his chair after a heartbeat and grabbed her, earning a pleased giggle as he hauled her onto the table. Rocky or not, it made a convenient surface when he wanted to fuck her like right now. She laughed again, as he muttered about her teasing him, but her fit of giggles ended when he thrust into her.

…

Hiei crouched in front of the man that was today's work. Lip bleeding, eye swollen, the man tried to speak and Hiei tutted, shaking his head while maintaining eye contact.

"I told you, I'm done asking questions." Hiei informed him, wrapping long fingers into the man's hair to haul up his face so he could study it better. "And I'm done waiting around. When we come back tomorrow, you better have the money."

Movement at the end of the alley caught his attention, but Hiei couldn't understand why at first. He trusted his instincts and glanced up, catching the profile of a familiar face. _Skirt…_ The hand in the man's hair loosened as Hiei rolled to his feet, smirking.

"Finish up." He gestured to one of the two lackeys with him today and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Grabbing his button down and jacket from one of the two men, he slid them on, long strides bringing him to the mouth of the alley in short time. He sauntered up to the woman he'd glimpsed, slipping behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped, arms tensed as she clutched her shoulder bag's strap, when she spun to stare at him. Her reaction immediately softened, a wide grin greeting him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." Iruni told him. Then in a lower, teasing voice. "You're not following me, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Hiei assured her, looking her over. "What are you doing here? It's strange, seeing you in daylight."

"I'm heading to work." Iruni raised her eyebrows.

"You work around here?" He tipped his head to the side and glanced around them, paying special attention to anyone who glanced their way. "I didn't know that."

"Right there." She gestured to a store across the street and Hiei reached out, lowering her hand to her side. Puzzled, she glanced up at him, choosing to the let the action slide. "Do you work around here?"

Hiei pointedly kept his gaze on her, not glancing behind her to the alleyway he'd just been in. "Yeah, you could say that."

Her eyes scanned over him and he wondered what she saw, what she was thinking.

"That's a nice dress." Hiei gestured to her outfit, lips pulling into a grin. "You don't normally wear dresses. I thought the other night was a special occasion."

"Someone ripped the buttons off two pairs of my jeans, and I haven't had a chance to mend them." Iruni sighed heavily. "I didn't have a choice but to wear this."

Hiei hummed his appreciation. Someone bumped into Iruni from behind and without thinking, Hiei reached out and steadied her, casting a dark glare at the perpetrator who scrambled back.

"Watch it." Hiei warned them, before they hurried off.

"You seem tense." Iruni pointed out, frowning. "People bump into people sometimes, it's alright."

"Idiots need to watch where they walk." Hiei countered, but he quickly retracted his hands to his pockets. "Have a good day at work."

When he casually slipped away, Iruni watched his retreating back before she made her way to the bookshop and pulled out her keys to open the front door, flipping the sign from CLOSED to OPEN as she breezed in. It hadn't been her imagination. Hiei had acted like he might be attacked any second and she wondered, vaguely, if he was always that way when he was working.

Working.

As a Yakuza.

She tightened her hands on the strap of her bag and felt her heart beat heavily twice before she settled herself down with a deep inhale and slow exhale.

Hiei was a good man, she'd seen as much in him when he defended her without being asked. Even if he was a gangster, he wasn't the emptyheaded brute she'd initially assumed. Smiling to herself, a flood of memories swept over her of his hands, mouth, body and all the ways he used them.

"I wonder if he's coming tonight?"

…

Hiei never showed up that night, or the next. Iruni found herself walking home from work, eyes on the ground as she wrung the strap of her bag on the third day.

What if something had happened to him? She had no way of contacting him to make sure he was still breathing. She'd never really know. In her anxiety, she'd checked the newspaper that morning just in case, thankful she hadn't seen any information on Hiei. His line of work had to be dangerous, didn't it? She'd seen how readily he'd thrown himself into a fight.

Not to mention the times she'd spotted blood on the wrap he kept over his tattoo. Or the scars that decorated his arms and back and chest.

What if…

 _No._ She frowned to her own thoughts, frustrated with herself. _He's fine, if anything, he got bored. That's fine._

The twisting in her gut at the idea of it said it was not fine, not by a long shot, but she tried to ignore it. Theirs was an informal arrangement at best. They had no obligation to one another. Sure, Hiei had told her he didn't like sharing, that didn't necessarily mean she couldn't see other people. Or that he wasn't. If he had chosen not to come over it was fine. Their fling would be a passionate but momentary bump in the path of her life.

Those thoughts went out the window with a sigh of relief as she spotted him lurking on her porch by the door, waiting for her. Doing her best to be irritated instead of relieved she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door without engaging with him too much.

"You look well." She glanced down him, another wave of relief rolling through her when she found him in one piece. "Is that a new suit?"

Hiei frowned at her dismissive tone. "Yeah."

"It looks nice on you." Iruni compliment before slipping into her home, sliding off her shoes immediately and placing her bag by the door.

Hiei slid in after her, mimicking her actions with some reservation. For the last few weeks she'd greeted him with a smile and barely contained excitement, what the hell had happened?

"You sick?" He asked, watching her make her way toward the kitchen to start tea.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She responded breezily.

Hiei hesitated to strip off his jacket, an action that had become customary on his visits. He almost never wore the jacket or button downs around her anymore, preferring the undershirt and the freedom that came with it. He lingered in the living room, close to the door.

It had been a few days since he'd seen her, maybe she'd gotten over her need for him in that time? No, that didn't seem likely. Not unless…

He crossed the room in long strides making his way into the kitchen far faster than he should have. Iruni made a small sound of surprise when he spun her around and stared into her face, hands on the counter on either side of her, effectively boxing her in with his arms. He bent down to meet her at eye level.

"Did something happen?" He demanded and she shook her head, offering a quiet but firm 'no'. "You're acting like you don't want me here all of the sudden, is there another guy?"

"What?" An owlish blink then pure surprise. "Another guy?"

"Yeah, I'm asking if there's another guy." Hiei leaned forward.

Her surprise faded quickly into aggravation, her lips tightening into a line as her eyes narrowed.

"What sort of stupid question is that?" She demanded. "How dare you."

"You're the one acting like I'm a bother all the sudden." 

"I'll have you know that I'm annoyed with you!"

"What the hell for? I haven't done anything." Hiei growled back as she raised her voice. "What do you have to be annoyed over?"

She clammed up and then jutted her chin upwards to the side, arms crossing over her chest. Hiei leaned closer to her.

"You're an inconsiderate jerk." She suddenly thrust her finger toward his face, pointing at his nose with all the fury of a woman betrayed. "You disappear for two days and then have the audacity to ask if I'm mad because there's another guy? Who the hell do you think you are? I've been worried I'm going to see your obituary in the paper! Then you turn up like it's nothing! Honestly, I can't even with you."

"What?" Hiei pulled back slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Iruni inhaled, prepared to unleash her fury on him for making her worry, then deflated before the words graced her lips. Looking away she realized she didn't have any reason to scold him. If he wanted to disappear that was his choice. Who was she in his life anyway? No one important enough to merit a courtesy text.

"Nothing." She let the word fall between them and with it went her anger and fervor. "It's nothing."

"Iruni." Hiei softened his tone. "Were you-" he looked at her face and swallowed. "-were you worried about me?"

She didn't answer at first, then, slowly she said, "If something happened to you I'd never know if you were hurt or if you just got bored with me."

Hiei's gaze softened, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to his chest and he pressed his nose against the top of her head. What insanity was this? This tiny woman worrying about _him_. It was oddly charming.

"Maybe, if it's okay, you could take my number and at least text me that you're alive." Iruni wrapped her arms around his waist, fingers clutching at the fabric of shirt. "I understand if you won't give me yours, I mean, I get it. I just… I just want to know you're not hurt or dying somewhere."

His grip on her tightened. "I can do that."

A sigh of relief followed by a gentle thank you, both of which warmed him. Hiei closed his eyes and lingered in the hug for longer than what was necessary, pulling back to glance over Iruni.

"You fixed your jeans." He commented, offering her a sly smile. "Let's test out your skills as a seamstress."

"Hiei." She warned as he grinned at her just before pressing his lips to hers.

He broke the kiss to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder and marching back through the living room toward the stairs while she cried, indignant, and slapped her hands against his back. Pinning her legs to his chest with his left arm, he reached over with his right hand and slapped her ass, casting her a dangerously flirtatious look.

"Keep it up and I'll have to spank you." He warned her. "You're going to make the neighbors call the cops."

"Put me down you menace!" She squawked even though he ignored her. Another swat to her ass made her face color to a deeper shade of red.

"As you wish." Hiei threw her onto her bed, watching her bounce with a sick pleasure at her flushed cheeks and frustrated scowl. "I like it when you're feisty, you know."

"I have half a mind to tell you to buzz off." Iruni told him hotly. "Honestly." 

Hiei crawled over her on all fours and pressed his mouth to her neck, chuckling in appreciation of her temper. "Do you? Are you going to tell me to leave?"

He licked, kissed and sucked his way down her neck, all too aware of how she spread her legs and arched her back. A throaty sound erupted from him as he jerked her jeans open, the button she'd freshly repaired flying through the air then skittering across the floor in his haste. He pulled the denim down her hips just enough to allow him to slip his hand unheeded between her thighs, fingers caressing her through her panties.

"Should I go?" Hiei teased her, muttering the words with false sincerity even as she rocked her hips to meet his ministrations.

"Don't you dare." She grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her mouth, an unusual display of strength coming from her.

Hiei liked it, deepening the kiss with tongue and teeth as approval surged through him. She wanted him to stay, wanted him here. The idea she'd been worried about him made his blood warm in an unfamiliar way. The fact she was undoing his pants on her own, shoving her hand inside and rubbing at his dick, it made him nearly insane.

"Two days was enough to make you desperate?" He breathed the words against her ear. Then, with more heat. "Me too, Iruni."

She drug him into another kiss, one hand fisted in his hair and he shimmied her pants off of her. His snagged around his knees but he didn't care. It didn't matter, as long as he could be inside her. Managing to get a condom on seemed like a superhuman feat of patience. He pulled her panties to the side, testing her wetness with his fingers before deciding she was ready. Pressing his head to her entrance, he felt an odd sense of relief. Was he really that invested in this woman's pussy that merely grazing it could affect him so much?

He didn't think about it too deeply as he pressed into her slowly, ignoring her attempts to take his length all at once.

No, he was going to go slow and enjoy this. It had been _days._ Pushing up onto his hands, he looked between their bodies, fixated on the sight of his cock slowly sliding into of her. Flushed, eyes hazy, he watched her legs widen to accommodate his hips. One hand sliding to the back of her thigh, the other pinning one of her wrists to the mattress, he pushed in until he was flush against her.

"Fuck." He panted the word, mesmerized. "Goddamn, I don't know that my cock has ever felt this good before."

Her lips peppered kissed over his jawline, down his throat then against his collarbone. She had a habit of kissing him all over, and every now and then when her passion was at its height, she'd bite him. Hiei relished in those moments. The teeth imprints felt like a sort of trophy he earned for turning a normally intelligent, adept woman into a fucking animal.

"You should be on the receiving end." Iruni murmured against the hollow of his throat.

"Oh yeah? Getting fucked by me feels that good?" Hiei pressed his forehead to hers, pulling out and thrusting back in to punctuate each of his questions. "You enjoy when I'm inside you? Did your pussy miss me too while I was away? I guess I should you fuck you extra thoroughly tonight then. Make up for lost time."

"Oh god, please do." Iruni arched her back, eyes closed. "I don't work tomorrow. It doesn't matter if I can walk or not." 

"God, I love how much you enjoy this." Hiei smirked over her. "It makes me so hard just thinking about how wet you must get when you remember all the times I've fucked you. Do you touch yourself when you remember the feeling of my cock inside you?"

"Sometimes." She moaned, moving her hips with his thrusts.

"When I saw you before work the other day, did it make you want me to fuck you?" Hiei allowed her to wrap her legs around him, moving his hand from her thigh to pin down her other wrist. "Did you open your little bookstore daydreaming about all the ways I make you cum?"

"Oh _god_ yes. I did." Iruni curled her fingers toward her palms. "I couldn't even help it."

"I should come by sometime and fuck you while you're at work." Hiei told her, already lost in the idea of it. "I could bend you over the checkout counter and pound into you between customers. Maybe fuck you in the backroom. Oh fuck, you like that idea, huh? I can feel you getting _tighter_."

"Nobody goes into the government section." Iruni declared and Hiei quickened his pace at her suggestion.

"You want me to fuck you against a bookshelf, Miss Mikamoto? Want me to make you cum when customers are looking for you?" He lowered his voice even as she keened, crying out in pleasure. "You know what? Maybe I will. Maybe I will show up and drag you into the government section and I'll fuck you from behind against that damn shelf and I'll keep my hand over your mouth so you don't scream too loud. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, you're so hard." Iruni panted, eyes rolling up in her head. "I can't take it, Hiei. I'm going to cum."

"You like that?" Hiei pressed his chest to hers. "You make me this hard. Do you know how often I have to masturbate just to function when I remember how intoxicating your pussy is? It's distracting. I should pay you back for every time I've had to cum without you."

Iruni made a desperate noise and he felt her thighs tighten around him, pulling him into her deeper. _Fucking amazing_.

"Cum for me." Hiei continued to rock into her. "And from now on, whenever I see you at your work, remember that at any moment I could decide it's the right time to destroy that sweet pussy of yours."

She cried out, body arching and twitching as she came, the hot tightness of her orgasm spurring Hiei into a strain of erratic thrusts.

"Oh fuck yes, it feels so good when you cum. I can't even explain it. Tell me you finger yourself when you think of me." Hiei buried his face in her neck, so close to his orgasm it almost hurt. "I want to know if you suffer too." 

"My fingers don't work as well as your cock." Iruni crooned, thighs clenching around his hips. " _It's just not the same_."

Hiei came so hard he thought he saw stars before his eyes closed, his orgasm abating like a fog slowly lifting. Forehead pressed into Iruni's neck, he slowly released her wrists in favor of cupping one of her hips and the side of her face, pulling her into a lazy kiss. Her fingers curled through his hair immediately, lighting tracing the back of his neck and sending a shiver down his spine. He kissed her throat and rolled slightly to the side to avoid crushing her as he rested.

"Put your number in my phone." He muttered, still far too gone to really bother with enunciating.

Iruni smiled softly, not that he could see it, and a new blush graced her cheeks. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Congrats team, you get drama and fluff but no sex. I felt like I needed to develop some more plot for this, add some conflict. Also, there's a reason Iruni thinks she can handle herself and it has to do with her past and her dad. More to come on that when I eventually introduce Kuwabara. (I'll give 10 imaginary points to whoever an guess as Iruni's hidden skill).**

* * *

Hiei fell to one knee with a groan, the unexpected strike to his back careening him downwards. With visible rage and effort, he rolled back to his feet and swung at his attackers, nailing one across the cheekbone with enough force to send the man headfirst into the alley wall.

 _Fuck this_.

Hiei howled in fury and pain as the two-by-four slammed against his right side under his extended arm. The breath rushed from his lungs, his eyes narrowing while he grit his teeth together. Staggering to the side, he leant against the wall. A fist bit against his jaw, then another struck his eye. Crumbling to his knee again, Hiei growled, trying to shake the pain off. The board slammed against his chest. How many attackers were there? He hadn't had time to see before they jumped him.

"I'm going to kill all of you." Hiei warned them darkly, left eye swelling shut even as he tasted blood.

"Let him go!"

Hiei fell back against the wall as the man gripping his collar dropped him at the sudden demand. _That voice… NO._ Someone bellowed, a guttural exclamation of surprise and pain.

"Get the fuck out of here." Hiei tried to stand and failed.

"Shut up." Iruni told him coldly, lowering her mace. Glaring at the second of the men, the one still poised to strike Hiei again, she stooped and grabbed the two-by-four that his ally had dropped.

"She fucking maced me!"

Iruni didn't give any warning before she swung the board like a bat, her follow through form allowing for maximum impact as she struck the second of the men. He yowled, staggering and she wrenched back to strike him again, a fierce sneer twisting her expression.

"Attacking a man three on one is a coward's move!" Iruni shouted at them as they ran away. "I hope your mothers are ashamed of their disgraceful sons!"

Hiei groaned, one arm around his ribs as he winced, his head swimming with the heaviness of a concussion. He swallowed the metallic taste lining his mouth and struggled to breath without causing himself shooting pain.

"I told you to go." Hiei complained, trying to find the energy to be furious with the small woman.

"You're really hurt, Hiei." Iruni ignored his words and knelt in front of him, scanning her eyes over his bruised face as he labored to breathe. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No. No hospitals." Hiei ground out the words as darkness began to creep up over his brain. He fumbled for his phone, hands not quite managing to open his contacts. "Kurama."

"Kurama?" She repeated the name with confusion but Hiei's eyes rolled into his head and he sagged forward into her waiting arms. Frowning, she carefully moved him lay on his side, his head pillowed in her lap as she scrolled for the name in his phone.

"Hiei?" The man on the line sounded surprised.

"Not quite." Iruni sighed heavily. "I'm a…" well, they weren't quite friends, were they? "I found your friend Hiei. He needs help."

"Put him on the phone."

"I can't. He sort of just passed out on me." She sighed again. "He said no hospitals, but he's really hurt. He was attacked-"

"Where are you?"

…

Yusuke and Kurama walked into the alley expecting a lot of things. A huddle of bodies strewn about. Maybe some blood. They expected to find Hiei amongst his usual compatriots.

Neither man had been prepared to find Hiei laying prone with his head in a woman's lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, his cellphone grasped in her hand against his chest as if it provided some lifeline. Blue eyes lifted to greet them, suspicion darkening over her features quickly as she glared at them, her hands moving to form a miniscule area of protection around the man in her care.

Yusuke glanced at Kurama, nodding to the scene, and received a shrug.

"You can go. We got it." Yusuke thumbed toward the street beyond the alley. "Thanks for your help lady."

"No." Iruni continued to glare at them. "I'm not just letting some strangers take him to gods know where. I don't know who you are."

"Of course." Kurama stepped forward, hands up to assuage the protection woman.

"One more step and I will not hesitate to mace you. It's been a stressful day." Iruni snapped at him, revealing a canister to bolster her claims. "Who are you?"

"Kurama." The redheaded man offered with his palms facing her. "This is my friend Yusuke. We're friends of Hiei's."

She hesitated for a moment, scanning over them then glancing down at Hiei whose brow creased with pain even in his sleep. Slowly, the canister lowered and she nodded at them.

"He was attacked. I've just been trying to keep him comfortable but his breathing is labored." Iruni informed the redhead as he hurried over, lifting Hiei's shirt immediately to inspect the man's bruised ribs and abdomen. Pulling a stethoscope from his jacket, the man began to take Hiei's vitals while Iruni slipped from under the unconscious Hiei, wringing her hands with worry.

"So, uh, who the hell are you?" Yusuke stared at the woman, slightly awed by her mere presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I was so worried about Hiei I forgot." Iruni shook her head and bowed to him shallowly. "I'm Iruni Mikamoto."

"'Kay. But like, who are you?" Yusuke waved his hand. "Why are you here? How do you know Hiei?"

"Oh, that's," Iruni bit her bottom lip, "that's a lot more difficult to answer. I'm not sure how much Hiei wants people to know."

Because they had never once discussed what she was to him, other than a sexual partner. In the two months they'd been partaking of each other's company, neither had broached that topic. She wasn't a girlfriend or partner, she knew that much. But were they friends? Associates? Fuck-buddies?

And the few times they'd run into each other in public Hiei had been aloof. Mildly flirtatious, but subdued in a way that made her wonder if he didn't want anyone to know she existed. He was always tense, looking around and careful to not touch her.

"That doesn't tell me a whole lot, lady." Yusuke frowned at her. "Seems like you must be pretty close if you jumped into a fight to save his dumbass."

"I'm incapable of not helping in those moments." She mumbled. "He's going to be upset when he wakes up."

"Alright, so you can't tell me how you know him. Which means it's probably work." Yusuke allowed, nodding slowly. "So, how long have you known the asshole?"

"A bit over three months." Iruni counted back in her head.

"You two friendly?"

"You could say that, I suppose."

"He's not like, keeping you locked in a dungeon or something is he?" Yusuke deadpanned. "Because you can tell me. I'll kick his ass for you."

"No! It's nothing like that! I live in a house." Iruni balked. "Why would I protect someone who was hurting me?"

"I've seen weirder things." Yusuke told her then tilted his head when Kurama called his name. "He gonna make it doc?"

"We need to get him to the clinic. Now." Kurama slipped an arm under Hiei's back. Yusuke walked over and helped the redhead lift Hiei to his feet, earning a pain grunt from the unconscious man. "Miss Mikamoto, thank you for looking out for our friend."

"Of course." She nodded and began to follow them down the street.

Yusuke looked over his shoulder. "I told you, we got it."

"And I told you I'm not letting you leave with him without me." Iruni stated firmly.

Yusuke looked over at Kurama with a wicked grin. "I like her. She's got spirit."

"I have a feeling that's what Hiei thinks too." Kurama pressed his lips into a line. "Alright, Miss Mikamoto, you may join us. But only if you stay until Hiei wakes up so he can validate whatever relationship you may have with him."

"Of course." Iruni nodded, not that he could see it. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine once I get a chance to patch him up." Kurama and Yusuke stopped at a large van parked on the street. _Minamino Veterinary Services._ Yusuke opened the double back doors and they slid Hiei inside.

"Get in." Yusuke pointed and Iruni blinked at him before slowly following the command, climbing into the back of the van.

…

Hiei came to on a cold metal table and it took him a moment to get his bearings. The sound of laughter filtered through the door separating him from the next room sounded strange. Sitting up with great effort, Hiei favored his tender ribs, bound with thick bandaging. It came back to him slowly, the fight and aftermath. Swinging his feet over the edge of the examination tables he'd been left on, they'd pushed two together to accommodate his height, he decided to stand.

Stumbling on his feet for a second, he made his way to the door.

"I told you I liked her." Yusuke laughed, raucous as usual and Kurama chuckled in response, nodding with a bright expression. "Mikamoto, you're alright by me."

"Iruni."

The conversation screeched to a halt as everyone turned to stare at Hiei while he leaned against the doorframe, cinnabar eyes glued to the woman sitting in the breakroom with the two men. She pushed away from the prop up table and got to her feet, worry clearly filling into every facet of her expression.

"Hiei, are you okay? Should you be walking around?" She made her way to him frowning at the bandages wound around his torso and the cuts on his face. "Your eye is still swollen."

"I told you never to do that again." Hiei growled at her suddenly, grasping her chin in a motion so fast it caused her breath to hitch. He forced her to look up into his eyes, his frustration clear as day. "I said not to jump into another fight."

"I told you that we'd revisit the terms when we had to." Iruni huffed back, frowning at him. "What did you want me to do?"

"My exact words were, if the concussion isn't making me hazy, _get the fuck out of here_. It never occurred to you to _leave_?" Hiei demanded, his hold on her tightening briefly. Then he scanned over her, grabbing at her arms and turning them each to examine her before turning her face to each side. "Did they hurt you? _I'll destroy them._ "

"You aren't going to be destroying anything!" She protested hotly. "I'll have you know, I saved you! Not the other way around! Stop aggravating your wounds."

"Answer me."

"I said _I'm fine_ you giant jerk!" Iruni fussed at him, hands moving her hips as she glared up into his face. "You could have _died_ you know! You're lucky I happened to be in town today!"

"I didn't ask for your help. I had it under control."

"I see, so allowing your enemies to beat you senseless must have been to lure them into a false sense of security before you got serious." Iruni deadpanned. "Very clever. Sorry I foiled your plan by actually disabling them."

"Goddammit woman." Hiei threw his hands up, frustrated, then groaned at the pain that rocketed through him. "I'm going to go crazy dealing with you. Stop thinking you're bigger than you are."

"Size doesn't matter, Hiei, it's how you use it." She snapped and their conversation got interrupted by Yusuke's snort of laughter followed by a full on fit.

"Size doesn't matter. I guess she tells you that a lot, huh?" Yusuke wiped at tears forming. "Oh god, this is amazing. I'm glad I answered Kurama's call."

"Shut the hell up, Urameshi. I swear to god, I'm not too hurt to beat you to death." Hiei growled at his friend. "What about this is funny?"

"The part where you're allowing a small woman to bully you." Kurama answered, cheek leaning into his palm as he smiled mischievously at his foster brother. "It seems you've met your match."

"That's it, I'm going to beat both your asses." Hiei went to lunge at them and grunted, a sharp tugging on his ear forcing his head to the side so he had to glare at Iruni.

"You'll do no such thing, mister." She dared him to argue with her. "I had to watch you nearly get yourself killed for your damn hubris. Your pride will be fine through some teasing for the moment. You can fight them when you're better."

"Let me go." Hiei warned her.

She did as he told her, but it looked like a war waged in her to listen to him.

"So, Hiei, we've kept Miss Mikamoto here because she wouldn't tell us your relationship to her. I assume, from your bickering, that she's not an undercover enemy?" Kurama mused, delighting in this moment. How rare to see Hiei cowed. Even less common was watching him fret over someone else's health.

"She's fine." Hiei muttered, delivering a vicious glare on the redhead.

"So, when were you going to tell us you had a girlfriend?" Yusuke teased and Iruni's face turned scarlet.

"I told you already, it's not like that!" Iruni blushed.

But Hiei glanced at her, something on his face at odds with her words.

"You're an idiot." Hiei offered instead of answering to the accusation. Iruni's adamant denial bothered him, but he couldn't place why. They weren't dating. They didn't have a label. And declaring that she was the woman he was fucking didn't seem in good taste.

"Yeah, I'm the idiot here." Yusuke snorted, rolling his eyes to Kurama. "Can you believe this lug?"

"You're too much, Yusuke." Kurama scolded mildly, despite how entertained he seemed. "You're going to upset him."

"Boo fucking hoo. Sounds like Mikamoto has him by the balls anyway." Yusuke huffed again.

Hiei glared, a darkness crossing his features that Iruni hadn't seen before. Moving out of his way she wrung her hands.

"If you do something stupid, just try not to get yourself hurt. I don't think I can bare it twice in one day." Iruni spoke quietly, only for Hiei. "I didn't mean to cause problems with your friends."

Hiei glanced at her, annoyed. But her apologetic expression, downcast eyes and uncomfortable posture made his anger dissipate.

"Yusuke just wants someone to be as whipped as he is." Hiei explained lightly. "His woman has him tied around her finger. You want to talk about having someone by the balls? She'd had his in her purse since they were kids."

"Hey! Keiko isn't the boss of me!" Yusuke stood up, slamming his hands on the fold-out table.

"My bad." Hiei smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want to go, big guy? Because I am not afraid to a hit a guy fresh out of the hospital." Yusuke growled at him, baring his teeth. "Don't think I'll go easy on your because your lady is here."

"Hn. Try it. She apparently has no issue being an idiot and entering the fray." Hiei continued to leer at the other man.

"Is that right?" Yusuke grinned devilishly. "So, she _is_ your lady huh? I was wondering when someone was going to tame the dragon."

Hiei's cheeks dusted pink as he realized he'd walked right into that one. "Shut up, Urameshi."

"Aww, you're blushing." Yusuke nudged Kurama. "He's _adorable_."

Hiei launched himself across the room with barely a sound, and Yusuke laughed as the taller man fell on him. During their skirmish Iruni and Kurama shared a stare then both of them shook their heads, amused but exasperated.

…

"It's nice of Kurama to help you." Iruni offered, closing the door behind them as they entered her house. "He seems nice."

"You aren't the first woman to think so." Hiei huffed, annoyed at how much Iruni had been speaking about Kurama and his benevolence. "I've known him half of my life."

"I'm glad." She offered him a sincere smile, sweet. "I think I'll worry a little less about you now."

"Tch. You have no reason to worry." Hiei told her firmly.

"Hiei." She pulled on the back of his shirt when he briskly passed her. It brought him to a stop and allowed her to speak without him seeing her unsettled expression. "It's not like today all the time, is it?"

"What's not?" Hiei stiffened, staring forward.

"Your work." The words came out softly, tinged with emotion. Tears started to form in her eyes before she realized it. "I just want to hear that it's not always like today, okay? I just want you to tell me that the majority of the time you aren't getting pummeled in alleys."

Hiei deflated, the sound of Iruni's voice cracking with emotion needling at him.

"It's not always like this." He told her quietly.

When her hand fell from the back of his shirt he nearly turned around but didn't get the chance, thin arms wrapped around his waist, Iruni's face pressing into his bruised back. He didn't protest. A large hand covered hers, offering a light squeeze. What was he supposed to do? The same woman who had thrown herself into an uneven fight armed with nothing more than her guile and mace was clinging to him, wetting the back of his shirt with her tears because she was so worried about him. Because it bothered her immensely that he got hurt.

"Maybe tonight, given the circumstances, we don't screw." Hiei tried to change the topic to shake off her sadness. "I think, maybe, I'd like it if we just laid down for a little while."

"I'd like that too. Honestly, I'm sort of sore." Iruni joked behind him and it made him chuckle as he tried to hide his pride. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Hiei. I hadn't realized your friends would start saying such silly things."

His hand over hers tightened.

"I didn't know how to answer him when he asked how we knew each other. You don't like being connected with me in public, so I tried to be vague." She released him and walked around him toward the kitchen, tone far more light than it had been minutes before.

 _She picked up on that?_ Hiei thought, wandering after her.

"Plus, I couldn't just answer him when we never talked about anything like labels. It would be sort of crazy for me to tell people we're dating when we never talked about it. Or when we've never actually gone on a date." She went on, tiptoeing to reach for the tea.

Still on her toes, she looked over her shoulder at him, reaching up into the cabinet to ask him what tea he'd like. Despite the swelling of his eye, the bruises on his face and his previously dour expression Hiei stared at her with a softness he hadn't shown before. A blush crept over her face and it made him tilt his head.

 _He's so cute._ She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, forgetting that she'd meant to ask him a question. _I just want to kiss him_.

"Can you help me reach the tea on the top shelf?" Iruni blinked at him. Hiei nodded, leaning over her to reach into the cabinet. With his chest pressed to her, she craned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Hiei's smile grew sly, his hand gripping the upper shelf as he cut a look to her from the corner of his eye. "Come on, Iruni, you can do better than that."

She captured his mouth with hers and Hiei hummed his pleasure, dropping his hand to the back of her head. For the first time in months, the kiss remained just a kiss when they pulled apart, neither moving to strip the other. Hiei pressed his forehead against hers, having to stoop to do so.

"It would be bad if the wrong people found out about you." He lowered his voice as he offered the unrequested explanation. "Yusuke and Kurama are people I trust. I don't mind if they know about you. But there are a lot more out there who would hurt you just because it would piss me off."

Iruni offered a calm smile. "I can take care of myself, Hiei, it's okay."

It wasn't the right time to argue with her, but if there was one thing Hiei was certain of, it was that Iruni was absolutely _not_ capable of taking care of herself. If she had any sense of self-preservation she'd have sent him packing a long ago. She'd have never allowed him into her home, or her bed. But he tried not to focus on that.

"What I'm saying is, I wouldn't mind if," he inhaled, "if the next time one of those idiots asks who you are, you tell them you're my girl."

Her eyes, lids only half-open, flittered over his expression. "How will I be able to tell your idiots from the rest of the world?"

"Maybe stick to people you've met with me." Hiei smirked at her. "You're a smart woman, Iruni Mikamoto. I like that about you."

She smiled at him again, and it warmed the pit of his stomach where he hadn't realized he'd grown cold. Swallowing, he stared at her in mild awe for a second. How could someone be so bright? Pressing his lips to hers, he tried to siphon a little of her warmth into himself, use her brightness to shed some light on the darkness he'd grown accustomed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YOU WANTED ANGST? HERE IT IS. As fluffy as I can make it, which is sort of 'Porcupine Named Fluffy' levels, so, there's that. Enjoy darlings. Next chapter will be less serious?**

 **Love y'all, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hiei whirled around, eyes dark with murderous intent as he sneered, body stiffening to strike. Iruni's eyes flashed wide, her hand withdrawing him the sleeve of his shirt, an instinctive step back putting space between them. All at once Hiei seemed to recognize who had grabbed him and lightened some, but he didn't seem overly excited to her. If anything, he barely contained his annoyance.

"You shouldn't grab people who can't see you." Hiei pointed out to her, tone a bit a dark.

Iruni swallowed, bobbing her head and held out a piece of paper. In a much smaller voice than she usually mustered she offered, "You dropped this."

He accepted the folded note, tipping his head to the side. A flash of a smirk for her, there and then gone, before he slipped it into his pocket. The group of men who'd been walking ahead of him were watching them, and Iruni swallowed under the pressure of their combined gaze. Without another word, she turned on heel and speed walked away.

Hiei's lips thinned as he pressed them into a line, her expression casting a darker shadow over his mood. He shouldn't have scolded her, it was an immediate regret. Here she was trying to be clever and he acted like she'd attacked him. He rejoined his men and nodded forward, the motion spurring them back onto their path.

* * *

Iruni frowned, wringing the strap of her bag between her hands as she tried to focus on what she was going to order. But her mind kept wandering back to Hiei's cold demeanor. Her teeth caught her lip and worried at the skin.

She knew better.

Why had she thought not announcing herself would be a good idea?

She _knew_ what Hiei did for work. That he didn't want her associating with him near his colleagues for her safety. And yet when she'd seen him walking down the street she couldn't help herself.

The note felt juvenile all of the sudden. What was he going to do? Say yes to a coffee date when he'd already explicitly told her he didn't want any of his enemies to catch wind of her? Sighing, she stepped forward in the line and tried to put the thoughts away when she glimpsed the pair of black suits ahead of her, both men standing with open postures and hips forward.

"The Dragon is in a pissy mood today, huh?" One of them drawled, clearly annoyed. "He had a good streak."

"Yeah, I heard he finally got laid. Found him a decent piece that's been keeping his spirits up, if you know what I mean." The other smirked. "Some whore out in the suburbs."

The other man laughed. "I can't picture The Dragon stalking around the suburbs without getting the cops called on him. She must be good for him to risk it."

"I wonder what he pays?"

"I bet he offered her a discount of some kind. Psh. That man is ruthless."

Iruni felt her blood run cold. The Dragon? Were they talking about Hiei? The men's laughter did nothing to lighten the situation.

"We should ask him for the address. Anyone good enough to calm him down is worth the money."

"I dunno man, he doesn't like to share his meat, if you catch me."

"That's right. Selfish bastard." One of them snorted. "Someone asked if he had a girlfriend and he told them to go fuck themselves."

" _Good. I don't like to share."_ Iruni's hands tightened on her bag, her brain suddenly shutting down cell by cell, ideas clicking into place that she wanted to reject. That she wanted to deny.

That she couldn't.

She gave up on pretending to care about coffee and fled the café. It barely registered to her that she was walking home until she'd shut the front door behind her, sliding the deadbolt, an action she hadn't committed since Hiei had started coming over two-and-a-half months before. Sliding down the wood of her door, she sat on the floor.

Hiei's whore.

Is…is that what he thought of her? " _Although, if you were thinking about paying me back… I wasn't talking about money_." The memory wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to confirm this theory. She wanted to reject it. She clung to two weeks prior, to Hiei saying she was his… but was she? Was she really his "girl" if all they did was fuck and she couldn't even see him in public? That's the way you treat a mistress, isn't it?

Not a girlfriend.

Not someone you care about.

A sidepiece. A fuck buddy. A whore.

Iruni answered her phone on the second ring, not bothering to glance at the screen. "Hello?"

"You okay?"

Hiei's voice set her on edge. He never called. She would have loved it, any other day, if this had happened but right now she didn't want to even hear him speak.

"I'm not feeling well." She lied, that story as good as any. "You can disregard the note. I'm not up to going out or seeing anyone today. I'm just going to stay home and rest."

There was a pregnant pause. "I'll come over and-"

"No."

Another moment of silence. Iruni used it to find steel in her bones.

"No, I don't want you to come over. I want to be alone tonight." She told him firmly. "I'm not up to entertaining anyone."

"You don't have to entertain-"

"I said no."

"Okay." Hiei sounded the most uncertain she'd ever heard him. "Let me know how you're feeling tomorrow. If you're ill you might need a doctor."

"Fine." She agreed and without saying goodbye hung up on him. Swallowing back tears, she stared at the device and wondered why today of all days.

But she couldn't face him, not with these thoughts swirling in her head, casting shadows over every touch they'd shared, every moment she'd been holding close. Because she'd been falling for Hiei, it was undeniable in this moment with her heart being torn apart. She'd told herself she could keep it as a casual affair but now she realized she couldn't. She didn't want to. She'd wanted something more and it suddenly felt very obvious that was not going to happen.

* * *

"Maybe she's pissed." Yusuke suggested, his go to whenever any female did something unusual. He sipped his beer and peered at Hiei.

"She'd tell me." Hiei frowned into his glass before tossing the amber liquid back and raising his fingers for another round. "Trust me, Iruni would have just gone off."

"You have a theory." Kurama gestured to his foster brother knowingly.

"She grabbed me while I was walking down the street. When I turned around she looked scared." Hiei rolled his newly refreshed beer between his palms. "I told her not to touch me when I couldn't see her. I think it freaked her out."

"Psh. I doubt it. I mean, that firecracker wouldn't be worn down by something like that." Yusuke snorted, shaking his head. "That chick is tough."

"Who we talking about?" Kuwabara slid into the booth next to Hiei, cramping the space.

"Hiei's girlfriend." Yusuke gestured to dour man glaring at his beer. "She's blowing him off."

"Oh, what'd you do?" Kuwabara loosened his tie and stared at the man to his left.

"If I knew, you wouldn't be here, idiot." Hiei snapped at him. "Does Yukina know you're here drinking?"

"Of course! Sheesh. She was happy to shove me out the house. I think she wanted girl time with Keiko." The carrot top flushed, frowning at him. "You have a girlfriend?"

Hiei made a face at the declaration, not rising up to meet it. There was uncomfortable weight in his bones. Iruni had been so… dismissive. Cold.

Even when he'd just been a Yakuza thug to her she hadn't been that callous.

She'd never told him not to come over before, either. Was she that sick? "Maybe I should go check on her."

"No." All three men told him at once, shaking their heads. Even Kuwabara who had no idea what was going on chorused with the others.

"What the hell do any of you know?" Hiei growled.

"When a woman asks for space, she wants space." Yusuke held up his hand. "Trust me."

"And she told you she was unwell. She wants time to recover." Kurama pointed out. "Not an unreasonable request."

"She seemed perfectly fine when I saw her." Hiei argued. "What if she _is_ pissed and wants me to go over and I don't?"

"Nah man, don't follow the rabbit down that hole. You'll spiral. It'll make you crazy." Yusuke shook his head. "Right, lughead?"

"What happened?" Kuwabara sipped his beer and nodded as they caught him up. "That's weird."

"Thank you." Hiei groaned. "Finally."

"I mean, you." Kuwabara pointed out. "Since when do you give two shits about anyone outside of your circle of trust? You've only known this lady for a few months. Why are you so worked up over her not wanting to see you?"

"That's a stupid question." Hiei deflected rolling his eyes.

"Is it though?" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "You've been fairly close to the chest with this one, Hiei. I didn't even know you were seeing someone and we live together."

"Well that's because-" Hiei started then snapped his mouth shut, cutting himself off. "Forget it."

"Because?" The others drawled together.

"I said forget it." Hiei warned all of them. "I will not hesitate to flip this table onto all of you and beat your asses."

No one looked convinced.

* * *

Hiei paced his room, phone in his hands as he debated what to do. Iruni hadn't contacted him, even though she'd said she would. He'd half-assed his way through work because of this.

He had half a mind to drive over. She'd be home, she always was. She hadn't even responded to his text.

His phone went off and he jerked it toward his face.

 _Still not well._

That's it?

He stared at the screen for a good three minutes before realizing she wasn't going to send anything else. Frustrated, he threw the device onto his bed and resumed his pacing. Was she _that_ sick?

He stopped in his tracks.

With purpose he marched from his bedroom only to nearly collide with Kurama, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"No." Kurama told him before he could even protest. "And I took your keys. You'll get them back in the morning."

"But she said she's still sick. She lives alone, Kurama. What if she's collapsed and-"

"Very unlikely." Kurama pointed out.

"It happened to mom."

Kurama pressed his lips into a line, Hiei's anxiety clicking together.

"It could happen to Iruni too." Hiei implored his foster brother to get it.

"Hiei, you know that's not what's happening. You said yourself she seemed fine. If anything, Miss Mikamoto is trying to put space between you. And if that is the case, it would be prudent for you to-"

"Fuck prudent. Mom pretended she was fine for months, remember? She almost _died_. I'm not going to let Iruni-"

"Check on her tomorrow, Hiei." Kurama quieted him. "She'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

Iruni stopped down the street, eyes glued to her porch. Hiei lounged there, even though she'd told him not to come.

And he saw her. He spotted her near immediately and she couldn't just turn and walk away. She couldn't do this. Not right now. But she didn't have a choice.

So she forced her hands away from the strap of her bag and marched toward her house, keys out.

"I brought you soup." Hiei told her, withdrawn. "Since you're sick."

"Thank you." Iruni spared him a glance and unlocked her door. He held the bag to her and she accepted it. "I-"

"You're avoiding me." Hiei stated this as fact, all his concerns about her health put to rest when he'd seen her stop down the street. "Lying to me."

Her eyes closed and she wet her lips. "Hiei…"

"Why?" Hiei demanded, shoving his way into her house when she left the door open. He slammed it behind him and she flinched. "Why the cold shoulder, Iruni?"

She didn't answer immediately, the bag he'd given her crinkling as she wrapped her arms around it.

"Iruni." Hiei tilted his head and walked toward her.

She stepped away, eyes down. It was only then that Hiei really looked at her, the way her shoulders hunched, her downturned face. He retracted the step, tried to make himself seem smaller. He had never once before wished he was five-three again.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Hiei told her quietly, trying his best to soften. "I wasn't expecting you, and I reacted wildly."

"It's fine."

A lie if he'd ever heard one.

"Iruni, it's not fine. I didn't mean to scare you. I can understand you wanting to put space between us for that, but let me at least-"

"You think _that's_ why?" She demanded suddenly, face jerking.

"What?" Hiei gaped at her.

"I heard your little Black Suit friends, Hiei. I heard what you said about me." She told him, nearly in tears. "Fuck you. I thought I was falling for you, you know? I looked forward to seeing you waiting for me. And you go around and tell your friends I'm a _whore_? You tell them you won't _share_ me?"

Hiei straightened, his expression draining of all emotion, his blood running cold.

"I am no one's whore." She told him, tears spilling over her onto her cheeks.

"Ah, I see." Hiei spoke, tone empty.

"You aren't even denying it." She accused, shaking her head as the tears spilled. "You come here bringing me soup, pretending to care, but you're just another thug. I thought you were different. I thought you were a good ma. But you're not, you're a brute. Another stupid Black Suit. I should have never let you touch me!"

Hiei stared at her and found himself strangely calm.

"I'll go."

"Yes you fucking will." She told him. "And I never want to see you again."

He nodded and jerked her door open then paused. "Eat the soup. Stress can make you sick."

Then the door slammed so hard behind him it cracked the wood of the frame.

* * *

Hiei threw the door to his headquarters open, stomping in. Everyone continued to talk, ignoring him for until he opened his mouth. Maybe it was his tone, tense and angry, or maybe it was his missing shirts. It didn't matter as long as they all fell to silence.

"Which one of you _fucking idiots_ said I was seeing a whore?" Hiei demanded, quieting the room. "I just want to talk."

He did not just want to talk.

The morons that spoke up found that out soon enough.

"I think that was us." A guy raised his hand, terrified and gestured between himself and the man sitting at his table.

"What the _fuck_ dude?" The other man had already ducked hiding his face from view.

It was too late. Hiei locked onto them, marched over and flipped the table over making both men clutch each other in fear, practically wrapping around one another.

"Yeah dude, _what the fuck_?" Hiei repeated snarling. "Do you two fools have any idea what you've put me through?"

He slapped both of them in the head.

"Fucking idiots." Hiei yelled at them. "My girl is _furious_ with me. Now I'm furious with you."

He punched one and started beating him, only pulling back when a pitiful, "I'm sorry" reached his ears.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Hiei growled, grabbing the second guy by the shirt. "She was _crying_ and you're _sorry?"_

"Really sorry?" The man flinched, throwing his hands up. "Please don't kill me."

Hiei paused, hand cocked back to punch this idiot across the face when an idea hit him. "You know what, I have an idea."

* * *

"Hiei?" Iruni opened the door and Hiei threw a man at her feet, one who immediately bowed and started to talk over himself telling how sorry he was. She blinked, lifted her gaze to Hiei whose shirt was splayed open, revealing the muscle shirt underneath.

"From the beginning, asshole." Hiei stepped on the guy's back and snarled. "Like you mean it."

"I'm so sorry I called you a whore. I swear The Dragon," Hiei's heel dug into the man's back, "Hiei, I mean Hiei, didn't know. We were just joking around. We had no idea he had a girl, I promise."

She stared down at the man groveling, then cocked a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "You make it a habit of referring to women as whores?"

"No!" Another dig of Hiei's heel. "Yes."

"Apology accepted. I never want to see you again." Iruni glared at him and Hiei relented, allowing him to scramble away. They both watched him go.

"Idiot." Hiei hissed under his breath, shooting her a look. "You went too easy on him."

"I didn't want you to kill a man on my front porch." She shot back, eyes narrowed.

They stared at each other for a second and Hiei was happy to see she wasn't crying anymore. "You should know I've never thought of as less than the woman you are."

"Noted." She responded, then deflated. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He told her with a frown. "Let me in, Iruni."

"I can't." She whispered, softening before him.

"Why?" He demanded. "Nothing has happened that we can't-"

"Hiei, I need time to figure out what I want from you. You need time to do the same."

"Bullshit, Iruni. I want you."

" _Why?"_

That made him swallow, the answer nowhere to be found. Or at least not one he was going to casually drop in the middle of this conversation.

"Think about it, Hiei. Please." She begged him and he curled his fingers toward his palms. "Be safe, alright? Goodnight."

And he let her shut him out, confused and not sure what else there was for him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter and this one were almost going to be combined into one chapter but I felt it would be too long. I am slowly developing plans for this story, but my mind seems to be a bit spacy about actual plot so I'll take it chapter by chapter for now. I'm open to some suggestions and ideas.**

 **Next chapter though, we get to meet Hiei's Boss. And** _ **she**_ **gets to meet Iruni.**

 **Despite some serious moments I'm trying to keep this story fairly light because honestly, I'm also planning the rewrite of The Balance of Chaos and the final installment of that story The Broken Renewed and shit is going to get serious in those and I need levity in my life.**

 **Enjoy babes.**

* * *

"So, remember how you said I didn't need to go over?" Hiei started as Kurama walked into the apartment.

Hiei held a tub of ice cream in his hand, spoon embedded in the dessert, accusing scowl plastered over his face. It had been a long time since the redhead had seen his foster brother in a state like this, Kurama mused, as he eyed the plentiful junkfood lining the counters.

Hiei took great care to treat food as fuel. He complained incessantly about the _trash_ Yusuke and Kuwabara ate when they were younger. Food was a rare enough commodity, money for it hard to come before he'd moved in with Kurama and his family, wasting that resource and something that held no nutritional value had often vexed him. He only dove into senseless eating during times of high stress.

"I'll call the guys." Kurama offered, sighing.

* * *

"Dude, that's brutal." Kuwabara tapped the neck of his beer against Hiei's.

"Yeah, like, holy shit." Yusuke agreed.

"I thought you didn't want anyone knowing about her?" Kurama asked, raising his eyebrows. "What happened to that?"

"I got pissed. I mean _she was crying_." Hiei hung his head, then dropped, pressing his face to the table. "I don't know what to do. Boss is going to have my ass for this one."

Yusuke carefully pulled the beer from the larger man's hands, eying the other two men. Seems five was one too many for the giant bastard.

Despite his size and ego, Hiei had always been more of a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

Somethings you just didn't outgrow.

"Well, she said to think about it right?" Kuwabara offered, trying to be helpful. "I say, do that. Figure out what you want from her. Seems reasonable anyway."

"What's the point of that if she doesn't want anything from me? Why waste my time pining over a woman who rejects me?" Hiei demanded, frowning as he lifted his head through great effort. "If I decide I want a relationship and she decides she doesn't, what good have I accomplished?"

Kurama frowned, cupping his cheek in his palm as he watched Hiei suffer. "Then give up and stop whining. That's what you'd tell any one of us."

Hiei glared over at him.

"Shut up Kurama."

And then his head hit the table again, and the three men around him all groaned.

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Mikamoto, I appreciate you agreeing to this." Kurama offered a smile and it radiated warmth but Iruni didn't quite trust it. "I'm sure it's a bit awkward."

She stared at him and then sipped her drink. "You said you needed to ask me something."

Straight to the point. Kurama frowned slightly.

"Yes. I was just curious about why you broke up with my brother." He met her on her level, no games. Just a head on conversation.

"Brother?" She blinked then sunk in her chair. "I didn't even know Hiei had a brother."

All at once the redhead realized the problem in front of him and hung his head. He'd known Hiei had been playing his cards close to his chest with him and the others, but he hadn't realized he'd been doing the same with Iruni.

"He hasn't told you much about himself, has he?" Kurama asked quietly. "I wish I could say I'm surprised. On one level, I am. But also, this is just like him."

"I wish I had the luxury of saying that." Iruni muttered, disdainful. "I don't know _anything_ about him. I realized that during this mess. How could we possibly be in a relationship if we don't know each other?"

"You make a good point."

"I wish I had never realized how much I want to know him." Iruni offered quietly. "I miss him, you know? It's quiet without him. I'm… I'm _lonely_. I haven't been lonely in a long time."

Kurama sighed, running a hand through his hair as he let his coffee grow tepid. "Have you told Hiei this?"

"No. We haven't spoken in a week."

Kurama knew this already, because his foster brother had been an absolute nightmare to be around since Iruni had rejected him.

"Tell him."

"I can't." She winced, pulling the strap of her bag tighter around her chest. "I really like Hiei. I do. I want to get to know him. But I want him to offer that to me. I don't want to force it out of him."

"He isn't the kind to open up without a little force."

"Then maybe this is for the best."

Kurama stared at her, pinning the lie to the table between them with the narrowing of his lids.

"You two are going to give me gray hair." Kurama complained, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Iruni glanced at her phone fifteen times in half as many minutes, putting her book down because she _thought_ she saw the screen light up.

It hadn't.

But she checked her messages anyway.

Setting the device back down she chewed on her lip. She'd figured a few days would cure her of whatever _this_ was, but the feeling was relentless. She thought about Hiei constantly, worried about him. Even her coffee meetup with Kurama hadn't helped cool her head at all.

Hiei had made no move to contact her and she hated it.

Was she the only one pining? Had he forgotten about her? Was the display of forcing his colleague to apologize simply a ruse? When it hadn't gotten the reaction he'd wanted, had Hiei given up all efforts?

She picked the cell back up and weighed it in her palm before setting it back down.

Maybe she just needed a _few_ more days to clear her head. A few more nights of restless sleep. A handful more of the solitary, quiet dinners she'd been eating poured over a book. The same book, actually. Because even though she'd finished every novel in her arsenal in two days or less since she was a child, she found she'd been reading this one for a week.

And yet the phone found its way back into her hand.

* * *

"Dude, your phone is buzzing." Yusuke complained, glaring at the device as the screen lit up and it vibrated over the high top's veneered surface.

Hiei snuck a peek at the screen and then flashed a pleased grin. "It's Iruni."

"NO!" They all yelled the word, but only Yusuke dove for the phone.

Hiei growled and laid back, shoving his foot into Yusuke's chest to prevent the man from snatching the phone from his grip. The other man threw out a slew of insults and warnings, and Hiei snapped back at him, snarling as Yusuke's arm slid around his neck and threw him into a headlock. In the struggle, neither noticed Kurama casually whisking the phone from Hiei's tight fist.

"Oh, look at that." Kuwabara nodded over Kurama's shoulder.

The other two men stalled their fight, glueing their eyes to Kurama.

"She's asking if you're awake." Kurama typed out a response and sent it. Casual and calm about the whole affair.

"What did you say?" Hiei demanded.

"I said you were out with friends." Kurama responded easily. A moment later the device buzzed again.

"That's sort of sweet." Kuwabara offered, smiling. "She said she's glad to hear that. She hopes you've been safe."

"Give me the phone." Hiei grumbled and Yusuke went back to pinning him to the bench of their booth.

"Ask what she's up to." Yusuke demanded.

They all waited a heartbeat for the response as Kurama sent the message.

"Drinking tea and reading." Kurama announced, eying Hiei to gauge his reaction. "She asked if you wanted to talk sometime."

Hiei laid down willingly, not sure what to say. On one hand, of course he wanted to talk. But then again, what if she wanted to truly end things?

"Hiei?" Kuwabara peered over the table.

"I'm free tomorrow night." Hiei covered his face with his palm. "I need another drink."

No one argued with him.

* * *

"Dude, where are we going?" Yusuke mumbled, annoyed, as he followed Hiei down the darkened street. "I don't know this neighborhood."

"I'm thinking of moving into the area." Hiei smirked back, his swagger off kilter from the copious alcohol he'd consumed. One more drink had turned into three. "This looks good."

He stopped and gestured to a house before crossing to the front porch. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke hissed at him to shut up and get away. Warning him not to wake the occupants as they crept closer, hunkering down despite continuing to be completely visible. But Hiei just turned and held a finger to his lips to get them to be quiet after he knocked. He leaned his shoulders back against the door.

"Relax guys, I know the own-"

The door jerked open, light spilling out onto the porch and Iruni stood before them gesturing with a baseball bat. Hiei called out, falling backwards over the threshold with a loud thump as he hit the floor. With wide eyes he peered up at the woman who stared down at him and lowered the bat slowly.

"Hiei?" She blinked, suddenly embarrassed for the shorts and large hole riddled t-shirt she'd tossed on for bed.

"I lied. I'm free right now." He hiccupped and she grimaced as his friends ran over, each in their own states of inebriation. "Ignore them."

"I really can't." She told him with a sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The booze keeps the pain at bay."

"Do you make a habit of drinking?"

"Not really." He admitted tossing her a grin. "You look healthy. You drank the soup?"

"Of course I did, you bought it for me." She smiled back and offered her hand to help him up to his feet. He ignored the offer and rolled to his stomach, pushing himself up.

"I didn't buy it. Mom made it." He held up a finger to her and then stumbled backwards. "Were you in bed?"

"Until some maniac started pounding on my door scaring me to death." She nodded, bat hanging loosely from her fingers as she pressed her knuckles against her hip. "What were you thinking?"

"He tricked us." Yusuke complained.

Iruni ushered them in and nodded, leading all of them to the kitchen where she set about making coffee. Hiei watched her with a smirk, head tilted. Kuwabara squinted for a few seconds, then gasped, pointing a finger at her.

"Holy shit! You're Mikamoto The Tornado!" He grabbed Yusuke's arm and gestured wildly as the woman winced. "I had the biggest crush on you a few years ago!"

"Excuse me?" Hiei spun on Kuwabara with a snarl. "My sister isn't enough for your dumbass?"

"No, I mean, _years_ ago. Back when she was still boxing." Kuwabara huffed rolling his eyes. "You know, before the big upset of her early retirement."

"Boxing?" Hiei turned to Iruni in a haze of confusion.

"I can't believe you recognized me." Iruni complained. Then in a mutter under her breath added, "No one recognizes me without the braids."

" _Boxer_?" Hiei repeated.

"You've seen her poster. I had it hanging up in my room like, all of college." Kuwabara explained. Then he turned back to Iruni. "I would kill for your autograph. You were amazing. I almost cried when you retired."

"A fucking _boxer_?" Hiei stared at Iruni, incredulous. "That can't be right. You were almost kidnapped."

"It was a long time ago." She offered apologetically, setting coffee in front of him. "I retired when my mom died. About six years ago."

"I always wondered why." Kuwabara remarked, clearly in awe. "You were all set to go pro too."

"I probably wouldn't have. The pro circuit isn't very forgiving." Iruni admitted, setting out sugar and cream for all of them. "It's sweet you remember me though."

"Of course I do! You knocked Irahito out in forty-five seconds." Kuwabara got up from his chair and started to shadowbox, earning a strained smile from his hostess. "Man, this is amazing. My wife isn't going to believe this."

"Your wife?" Iruni sat down at the table, pulling a fold-out chair from the closet to do so. "Would that be the sister Hiei mentioned a moment ago?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara beamed, whipping out his phone with lightning speed. He started to show her picture after picture. "My beautiful goddess Yukina. She's amazing, right? World's best cook too. And these are the twins. He's kind of a handful, but I couldn't love them more."

"Beautiful." Iruni nodded, eyes glued to the photos as they were displayed. Then she glanced at Hiei. "You two have the same eyes."

"We got them from our mother." Hiei frowned at her. "How could you never tell me you were a boxer?"

"You never told me you had siblings." She responded as a chill entered her voice. "Besides, like I said, it was a long time ago. I don't enter the ring anymore."

He stared at her and then huffed, sulking slightly.

"Dude, I'm surprised you didn't recognize her. You went gaga over the poster." Kuwabara pointed out. "I think the first time you saw it you said 'Finally showing some taste Kuwabara. Now that's a woman' but that was before you realized I was dating Yukina."

Both Hiei and Iruni blushed.

"I don't remember that at all." Hiei declared.

"So, did you boys have a good time?" Iruni changed the subject, embarrassed.

"It would have been better if Hiei hadn't been whining the whole time." Yusuke muttered. "Thank god he's here because now he's _your_ problem."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Iruni tensed, jaw tightening. "It's late."

Hiei cocked his head to the side, eyes roving her with a probing intensity. A spark lit up his unusual irises. A genetic anomaly he shared with his _sister_ that he had gotten from his _mother_. Iruni stared back, nonplussed by his apparent examination.

"I can't see it." Hiei finally shrugged.

Iruni puffed up, her feathers officially ruffled. "I'll have you know I won the regional championship _every year_ I was in college."

"You're tiny."

"I was a featherweight. Although, I did weigh more then than I do now." She sighed, pulling a face. "I lost quite a bit of muscle over the years. I really should get back into the gym sometime."

Hiei watched her again, the fingers of sobriety skimming over his drunk brain slowly.

"I'm sorry for just coming over. And for bringing these idiots." He thumbed to the others.

Iruni nodded, not truly responding. Not denying it had been a mistake on his part. Swallowing, his stomach rolled with anxiety.

The room grew quiet. Then Yusuke coughed into his hand, looking incredibly uncomfortable and he muttered something and Kuwabara squawked at him. Iruni smiled.

"It's been quiet lately." She looked over Hiei, her smile guarded. "Lonely."

He felt hope rise up and he scooted just a hair closer to her, a hand coming to rest on her forearm.

"We can still talk tomorrow." He offered and she exhaled in a way that told him she'd been holding her breath. "I mean, I would like to come over and talk. If you're okay with that."

"I am." She nodded and it relaxed him when she covered his hand with her own, squeezing slightly. "I'm glad you haven't found more trouble for yourself. I've been worried about you."

"Again with this. I'm always fine." Hiei huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm definitely not a _featherweight_."

Her eyes cut to him, playful fire lighting up the blue of her irises. "Careful Hiei. I've knocked out bigger lugs than you before. Pray you never ask me to prove it."

He smirked and it wasn't an appropriate look to toss out in front of others. Iruni blushed immediately, the others all raising their eyebrows and glancing at one another.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Iruni." He nearly purred the words. "I doubt I'd be disappointed to see this supposedly fighter's spirit of yours."

"Ew. I regret this. If I have to watch you two flirt, I'm going to gag." Yusuke cut into the conversation with a groan. "Get a room."

A salacious glint entered Hiei's eyes and Iruni shook her head.

"It's late. I have to work in the morning. You boys should get home to your families." Iruni fussed lightly, the dismissal none the less apparent in her easy tone. "And perhaps the next time you stop by you'll warn me beforehand."

"Alright." Hiei agreed, withdrawing his hand and looking far less sullen than he had in days. "Alright, alright. Lock the door behind us and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Iruni got up and walked them all to the door.

It felt oddly familiar, a promise to return as Hiei lingered back, his friends exiting the house before him. Their unannounced intrusion. He cast another appraising glance down Iruni and then bowed his head, kissing her lightly on the mouth mostly to see if she'd let him. She met him in kind, the kiss warm and chaste, but reciprocated.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Mikamoto." He murmured the words against her mouth, the desire to stay welling up in him despite the words.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Hiei." She agreed, a look of heartfelt acceptance lighting her features. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome!" Iruni called as the bell above the door chimed, her face hidden behind a stack of books as she toted them to the counter.

She placed the teetering tower of novels down, raising both her hands as she backed away, as if the action would placate gravity and keep the precariously balanced books from falling over. She did a double take as she realized there was someone at the register, watching her with an expression of wry amusement.

"Can I help you?" Iruni offered a brilliant smile.

"I'm hoping so." The taller woman nodded, her smile dazzling. Though it didn't keep Iruni eyes from straying to the right side of her face and the noticeable scarring there.

But Iruni caught herself, snapped her eyes back forward and continued to smile. "Were you looking for a book?"

"No. I'm looking for you." The woman leaned forward, elbows on the counter as she assessed Iruni, who stepped back and let the smile drop from existence. "It seems we have a mutual friend."

"Who are you?" Iruni demanded, a chill entering her tone. "What do you want?"

"Interesting reaction."

Iruni stepped forward, any previous friendliness gone. "I don't know what my father has done this time, but I'm already paying off one of his debts. I don't have the patience for another."

"Your father?" The copper haired woman tipped her head to the side. "I'm not here about your father, Miss Mikamoto."

"Then who?" She puzzled.

"He really hasn't told you anything about me. Very interesting." The woman straightened, offering another smile. "My name is Mukuro. I'm Hiei's boss."

The sudden cold that flooded through Iruni's veins froze her to the floor. For a moment it felt like her heart had failed to continue beating. Fear crept up her spine in a slow, hair raising, trail.

"Hiei?" Iruni's breath slowed as she forced herself to calm down. Then she slammed her palms onto the counter, eyes wide. "Is he okay? If you're here does that mean that… that… did something happen to him? Was he being an idiot and fighting in allies again? Is he hurt?"

Mukuro tipped her head to the side, staring in mild wonder. "No. He's fine. He has no idea I'm here."

"Why didn't you lead with that?" Iruni snapped, placing a hand over her heart that had gone from its moment of silence and lurched into overdrive. "You scared me! You can't just come in here and-"

"Most people don't yell at me." Mukuro pointed out, amused, and all once watched the realization of who she was wash over the woman before her.

"Hiei's boss." Iruni swallowed and then squared herself. "Well, how can I help you, Miss Mukuro was it?"

"Yes." A thoroughly humored grin.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Iruni asked and her voice didn't waver at all. "It must be something important for you to bother me at work."

Mukuro outright laughed, shaking her head. "You're not what I expected. I suppose that's worth something."

"Excuse me?"

"Your relationship with Hiei, how long has it been going on?"

"A few months." Iruni frowned.

"I see." Mukuro's smile faded some. "So, he's kept you secret for a few months."

"I suppose."

"Hiei doesn't keep secrets from me." Mukuro let the smile fall completely, hands behind her back. "He's on his way to being my right hand man. We've known each other for quite some time. I've seen him through other relationships. This is the first time he's ever tried to hide something from me. I admit, I'm not favorable to anyone who requires that of him. I'd like you to stop seeing him."

Iruni's eyebrows shot up onto her head.

"Immediately." Mukuro pressed. "Not only has he been keeping you a secret, he put two of our men in the hospital over you. I'm not normally bothering by his tantrums, but this one was fairly severe-"

"No."

"-and some of the men complained. I've also heard he's been distracted-wait, did you just tell me no?" Mukuro stopped talking, staring in shock at the shorter dark haired woman who had donned a contrary expression.

"Should I clarify?" Iruni asked sharply. " _Hell_ no."

"Excuse me?" Mukuro peered at her over the counter.

"I will not stop seeing Hiei just because your feelings are hurt. If you have a problem with Hiei choosing not to include you in an area of his life, then you should speak to _him_ about it. How would he feel about you coming here behind his back, I wonder? And as for that secret keeping nature of his, I have nothing to do with it. Hiei doesn't tell me anything either and from what his brother says, this is a part of his personality I'm going to have to chisel my way through. I asked him for nothing." Iruni exhaled in a huff.

The two of them stared at each other for a long minute, neither speaking. Iruni's lips pursed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Most people don't argue with me." Mukuro pointed out, continuing to stare.

"Perhaps they should." Iruni stated plainly. "Learning to handle disappointment and debate are both vital skills."

"Is this a debate?" Mukuro's lips threatened to lift.

"No. But I thought I'd toss that skill in there because I find it invaluable." Iruni flashed a meaningless smile.

Mukuro opened her mouth, closed it, then shook her head. "Miss Mikamoto, I'd like it if you came to get coffee with me."

Iruni eyed her.

"I suppose that would be alright." Iruni offered a careful nod.

* * *

"Since he was fifteen?" Iruni balked at the news. "So, Hiei has worked for you for literally half his life."

"It was an uncompromising situation." Mukuro allowed. "His foster mother had fallen quite ill and the boys needed money to cover her care. Hiei had never been much for school or putting merit in the work force. He tried to steal from me, some merchandise to sell, and I caught him. I gave him the option to work for me, the benefit being I'd pay for his mother's care, and he agreed. His debt was repaid years ago though, and yet he remains."

Iruni rolled the latte cup between her palms, eyes glued to the siren symbol as it disappeared and reappeared.

"You know, until yesterday, I didn't even know Hiei had family." She spoke quietly. "Then all the sudden, I hear about his brother and sister and his mom. He has a niece and nephew and a brother-in-law. All these ridiculous but kind friends. I guess he doesn't know much about me either."

Mukuro watched her and frowned.

"We're meeting tonight to talk." Iruni swallowed, daring to look up through her dark bangs. "I guess I just hadn't realized how little I knew."

"Hiei doesn't like to talk about his family. Or his past." Mukuro nodded, trying her best to assuage the woman before her.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Iruni leaned back in her chair. "But how can we be anything _more_ without talking about those things? I just… I want to be more than the bed he finds himself in."

"If you've met his friends, you're already on the right path." Mukuro didn't add that the real test would be when Hiei chose to allow Iruni to meet his niece and nephew. Of all the people in his life, they were the ones he protected the most ferociously. "Hiei cares about you, if the severity of the injuries of the men who insulted you is any indication."

"I would really prefer if violence weren't the barometer for Hiei's affections." Iruni winced.

Mukuro nodded. "You'll have to be patient with him on that. Hiei is very much a feral child, even as a man. He tends to react with his fists before anything else."

"Good to know." Iruni frowned. "I'll go slowly, even though I want to know everything right now."

"Here's my phone number, in case you ever feel out of your depth. Though I can safely say that I think you're capable of keeping Hiei in check with your wit, if nothing else." Mukuro mused, sliding a business card over to Iruni. "We should do this again. I enjoy your company."

"My schedule is pretty consistent. Same time next week?" Iruni offered, summoning a smile. Then her smile wavered. She reached over and touched Mukuro's right hand as it rested on the table. "By the way, I don't want anyone to suggest I'm trying to use Hiei to get out of my father's debt. I'm making my payments."

Mukuro laughed outright, shaking her head.

"You know, given our budding friendship perhaps I could help?" Mukuro offered. "A discount?"

"No thank you. I'd rather just pay the debt." Iruni admitted. "I don't really enjoy receiving handouts, and I don't know if indebting myself to the _boss_ of the Yakuza in this area is the best idea."

"Still, I'd like to help." Mukuro waved her hand.

"Know anyone who needs a good book?" Iruni asked with a laugh. "If sales go up at the shop I can ask for a raise."

"Understood." Mukuro nodded, a sly grin stealing over her face.

Iruni felt like maybe she should have been more careful with her wishes in front of this apparent genie of a woman.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Hiei threw himself down into the chair across from Mukuro's desk, his feet immediately finding the desktop as he lounged. "If this is about those two idiots, I just want to say I showed _restraint_."

"One of them is on a ventilator." Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

Hiei stared at her blandly, standing by his statement.

"While this discussion is because of that incident, the incident itself isn't what I wanted to talk about. More the cause of the scene." Mukuro folded her hands on the table.

Hiei stared at her, eyes darkening as they narrowed just the barest bit. "The cause?"

"I took it upon myself to investigate this woman you're suddenly so enamored with. I visited her today. Lovely little thing, your Miss Mikamoto." Mukuro told him, tone and expression pleasant even as he paled slightly. "She yelled at me."

"She did what?" Hiei blanched.

"And then she told me _no_." She went on with a smile. "We went for coffee. It's going to be a weekly arrangement. I gave her my personal number."

"I've had a stroke." Hiei declared, staring off to the side. "That's the only explanation. I think I smell toast."

Mukuro grinned.

"She told you _no_? _Why?_ " Hiei pulled his feet from the desk and leant forward. "Why were you even talking to her in the first place?"

"I asked her to stop seeing you because I didn't appreciate you keeping _secrets_ and _putting men in comas_." Mukuro shot back at him, some exasperation in her tone. "She told me she wasn't going to stop seeing you. And then she told me I needed to speak to you about this issue."

"Iruni is not an issue." Hiei cut her off with a hand motion. "And you had _no_ right to go and ask her to stop seeing me."

"This woman came from seemingly nowhere and sent my best man into a fit so violent, he nearly killed someone."

"I thought we weren't talking about the idiots."

"The idiots were the catalyst, Hiei. Your temper has been atrocious. When I found out why I went to put an end to things so that maybe you'd focus." Mukuro snapped at him. "And by the way, what sort of hooligan raised you that you didn't even tell this girl you had family?"

"Hey, leave my mom out of this." Hiei growled back. "Shiori is not a hooligan."

"It's a saying." Mukuro warned him. "This poor girl was beside herself with uncertainty about you because you've given her nothing to work with."

"I thought you wanted us to break up." Hiei blinked. "What is this?"

"An intervention." Mukuro leveled him with a cold glare.

That _did not_ sound like something he was going to enjoy. Hiei swallowed, leaning back and assessing his boss.

"You're going to take that young woman on a date. You're going to answer her carefully crafted questions about yourself. You're going to ask her about herself. And you're going to be a gentleman about the whole affair, walking her home after and then _leaving_." Mukuro told him firmly.

Hiei raised his eyebrows, blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again only for no words to come out. Finally, after a moment, Mukuro took pity on him.

"When I told her who I was, do you know what your _Iruni_ did?" Mukuro demanded.

"Please do not tell me she tried to fight you." Hiei groaned.

"She asked if you were okay." Mukuro told him softly. "The first thing that popped into her head when I said I was your boss was that I must be there to tell her you'd gotten hurt. She was distraught. Then she yelled at me for not leading with the fact you were alright."

"Sounds about right." Hiei admitted, annoyed. "That woman has a mouth like barbed wire."

"I liked it." Mukuro told him with a smile.

"I like it too." Hiei smirked. Then he groaned. "You didn't do something to scare her off, did you?"

"I don't think wailing sirens and warning signs could scare that woman off of you." Mukuro laughed. "She's upset, Hiei. She wants to get to know you. She wants to build a _relationship_ with you. Before you meet her tonight, you need to be sure that's what you want too."

"Why did you say I had to leave after I took her out?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Because something else she said was that she wished she was more than a bed to you."

" _I am not anyone's whore."_

Hiei winced, raking his fingers through his hair. "I don't like you inviting yourself into my relationship, Mukuro."

"I hear you." Mukuro nodded. "I will try to avoid interfering where I can."

"You could start by not seeing Iruni for coffee." Hiei pointed out dryly.

"That would be rude, Hiei." Mukuro stated with a smile. "I rather enjoyed her company, honestly. Try not to fuck this up for me."

"Yeah, I'll keep your needs in mind while I'm trying to navigate the perils of a relationship." Hiei dulled.

"I appreciate it." Mukuro nodded.

They shared a stare for a moment before Hiei relented, looking away. "Did she happen to say where she wanted to go?"

"No."

"Great." Hiei mopped at his face with his hand. "Where do you take a book nerd ex-boxer for a first date?"

"She was a boxer?" Mukuro blinked. "But she's so _tiny_."

"I know, that's what I said. But apparently it's true."

"Maybe _I_ should take her out."

"Fuck you, Mukuro."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Y'all my power went out at o-dark-thirty this morning and damn it if I didn't immediately get the urge to write and post something. What I love about this story so far is that its easy for me to write and I can post whenever I want. I should wait and be consistent but this is my stress release fic and after the day I had, I need this.**

 **So enjoy, babes.**

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here." Hiei had his hands in his pockets and for the first time since they'd met wasn't wearing a black suit. Instead he greeted Iruni in worn jeans and a black tee. The bandage concealing his tattoo attracted the attention of passersby but he was well practiced at ignoring such things. "You look nice."

"I was going to say the same." Iruni blushed, wondering how it was possible for Hiei to look even more attractive dressed down. Fidgeting with her mint-green sundress, Iruni wished she had pockets like Hiei did. Instead, she wrung the shoulder strap of her purse, a plain brown bag that matched her gladiator sandals. "You look very handsome."

"Do I?" Hiei rubbed his neck, not sure why he felt so _nervous_. "I tried to dress casual. I didn't realize you were going to dress up."

"Oh no, this is what I wore to work." Iruni told him with a smile. "I've had this dress for years."

They stared at each other as silence fell. Both of them started to fidget, Iruni with her bag's strap and Hiei by shifting his weight heels to toes and back.

"In light of the last week and such, maybe we should start from the beginning." Hiei suggested. Well, Mukuro had suggested it to him and he begrudgingly admitted it was a good idea. Then he smirked at her. "Could I have your name?"

Iruni softened, a smile gracing her face. "Mikamoto Iruni. Yours?"

"Jaganshi Hiei." He bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you Miss Mikamoto."

A blush colored her cheeks and she bowed her head in return.

"So, Mr. Jaganshi. What do you do for work?" She asked him as people passed around them on the sidewalk.

Hiei tutted for a moment, smirking. "I work in acquisitions."

"Oh, is that so?" She bared a sly grin. "That sounds interesting."

"It has its moments. I get to meet a lot of people." Hiei told her, nodding. "My boss can be a bit overbearing though. She doesn't always understand boundaries."

"I work in a bookstore." Iruni started walking beside him, both of them headed to no destination.

Hiei had merely asked her to meet him at the park so they could walk around. If they found something to do, so be it, but the night was about talking. An event seemed like it would detract from that end.

"How did that happen?" He wondered, and he'd always sort of been curious about it.

"Oh, that's a boring story." Iruni shook her head.

"Let me decide that."

After a moment's hesitation she nodded. "I went to college for library science. I wanted to be a librarian. But one of my professors, one I TA'd under, was leaving the university to open a bookstore. He offered to hire me and I agreed, helping him plan out the shop and open it. I've been there ever since."

Hiei nodded. "I didn't know you had a college education."

"Do you?" She asked, tipping her head to the side.

"No. I didn't go to high school. I dropped out when I was fourteen." Hiei explained, his jaw tightening. He took a breath and exhaled. "My foster mother got sick and I had to start working to pay off the bills of her care."

"That must've been hard on you. You were so young." Iruni frowned. "I can't imagine."

"It was an easy choice. I just wanted to thank her for taking me in when no one else would." Hiei admitted. "Kurama was always the genius of the family anyway. And if Yusuke could get away with dropping out and working at a ramen stand, I sure as hell could."

"What a good son. You must love her very much." Iruni smiled, watching Hiei talk. He blushed, eyes widening. "Do you stay in touch with her?"

"Of course." Hiei nodded, thankful she hadn't pressed for more details of his childhood with the Minaminos. "She remarried a few years ago and now has a stepson."

"Your family gets bigger every time someone mentions it." Iruni laughed, delighted. "I have a very small family. My mother's side doesn't really associate with us and my father has no one left."

"I never knew my father, but my mother's family never cared much for me either." Hiei rolled his eyes. "A bunch of frosty, man-hating crones, that group. They took in my sister and kicked me on the street when my birth mother died."

"I hadn't realized she passed. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she did it to herself." Hiei said it flippantly, but he grew harder beside her.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Iruni asked him quietly, her hand finding his and offering a reassuring squeeze.

"No." He told her, glancing to meet her eyes. "I don't like reliving it."

"Then don't. It's okay. Let's talk about something else." She prompted with a gentle nudge to his arm. "How about you tell me what your favorite subject in school was?"

Hiei snorted, amused. "School was a joke."

"You had to have enjoyed _something_ about it."

"I liked PE." He admitted. "And, no one will believe you if you tell them this, I actually really enjoyed Home Ec."

"No." She beamed up at him. "You? The handsome enforcer?"

"I like to cook." Hiei nodded with a smirk. "I'm quite good at it, actually."

"I'd like to see your skills for myself." She teased.

"Sure. Though I'm best at desserts." Hiei thought about it. "You know, I'm not sure I've ever seen you eat anything sweet."

"I like sweets." She assured him with a giggle. "I've just never gotten the chance to eat anything other than dinner with you around."

A flood of memories of hauling her to the couch or bed after eating hit him. A sense of desire mingled with satisfaction quickly followed. Then he remembered Mukuro's demand. "So, speaking of things I like to have on tables."

Iruni blushed scarlet.

"I think, maybe, we shouldn't have sex today." Hiei rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "It wouldn't do to jump into bed on our first date."

"I was thinking the same thing, so I'm relieved." Iruni sighed as if a weight had been taken off of her. "Thank you, Hiei."

She leaned against his arm, the side of her face resting against him. Hiei swallowed, realizing that ending things on her front porch might be harder than he thought it would be. For the first time in a week, Iruni was touching him, smiling at him, and the deprivation of the last week made it all the more difficult not to retract his words.

"What was your favorite school subject?" Hiei decided to use her question, hoping to be distracted.

"Oh, that's hard. Let's see. There were so many." Iruni tapped her index finger to her chin as she thought about it. "Well, I've always enjoyed art classes. Music. But I also really liked lab sciences. Biology was a favorite. Naturally anything involving literature. In college…"

"Wow, you're a nerd." Hiei hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the words flew out of his mouth. His eyes widened then pinched shut as he let his head fall back on his neck. "I'm an idiot. Ignore me."

"You aren't the first to say so." She laughed, shaking her head. "It's okay, Hiei. I relish in it. I like to study things and learn and read. But I also like to experiment and try new things hands on. I try to be well-rounded, keeping up with a physical activity, but honestly I've been lazy lately. I've never been this _soft_ before."

"I like your softness." Hiei yanked the hand she held and it pulled her closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist, the hand dipping down and offering a playful squeeze to her bottom. "It's nice."

"Hiei!" She slapped his chest, earning a dark chuckle. "We're in public!"

"And?" Hiei raised his eyebrows, daring her to argue with him. "If these fools can't handle me admiring you, then they can get lost."

Her cheeks grew impossibly more red. "Still…"

He looked down at her and smirked, lifting his hand to her hip. "Maybe we should get some food?"

"I think that's a good idea. And something to drink. I'm thirsty." She admitted meekly, still blushing.

 _So goddamn thirsty_. Iruni thought as she looked Hiei down then up, biting her lip to try to dispel the salacious thoughts. Why had she thought it would be a good idea to postpone sex? She'd been worried that Hiei valued the physical aspect of their budding relationship more than anything else, but now it was obvious to her that wasn't the case. He'd even been the one to suggest waiting.

Which had made her want him drag right to bed.

Because she was a waffling idiot.

And he was _so handsome_ in his jeans and t-shirt, so warm with his arm around her. She tugged at her white cardigan. Food would help. It would take her mind off of the thought of Hiei between her thighs.

She was wrong.

Watching Hiei eat only made her wish his mouth was on her. Whenever he licked his lips she swallowed. It wasn't fair. He was so level headed about it all.

"It's warm in here, isn't it?" Iruni asked, peeling off her cardigan and allowing it to drape over the back of her chair. The thin straps of the dress left her arms, shoulders and collarbones plain to see. Hiei stared, eyes fixated on the exposed skin.

Had he ever seen her wear anything as revealing before? Did she even have on a bra? Glancing down he noted that she didn't. That was strange, he hadn't noticed earlier.

Blue eyes met his, a smile curling over Iruni's mouth and he realized he hadn't noticed because she _had_ been wearing one earlier. Goddammit, this woman was going to be the death of him.

And anyone around them, he thought, as he glared at the waiter who lingered just a little too long when asking about their meal. Hiei cut him off mid-sentence as the man smiled at Iruni.

"You could be polite to the server, Hiei." Iruni chastised lightly, leaning forward to place her elbow on the table and cup her cheek, other arm under her breasts. "He didn't do anything to you."

"He was thinking about doing something to _you_." Hiei glared at the offender. "I hadn't expected how much patience I'd need to be in public with you."

"Patience?" Iruni frowned. "Did I-"

"Not you. Them." Hiei nodded toward a gaggle of men who glanced at their table, heads bowed as they muttered to one another. "They take one look at you and it makes them stupid with want. I can relate, but they _aren't allowed_ to look at you that way."

She tipped her head to the side and glanced at the men. "Are they looking at me?"

"The fact you don't notice almost makes this worse. What sort of things do you ignore when I'm not around?" Hiei griped.

"I notice everything when you aren't around." Iruni shot him a look. "I just feel safe around you; I guess it makes me complacent."

Hiei almost brought up the fact she'd walked into a house with two intruders but thought better of it. Maybe that experience had taught her to be more cautious. The sound of wood scraping over the floor earned his attention as Iruni adjusted their seating, moving closer to him until her hand rested on his thigh and she was nearly pressed to his side.

"Are they still looking?" She asked him, voice a low whisper and Hiei glanced then nodded. "Hmm. What to do?"

His mouth claimed hers without further prompting, a low moan bubbling in his throat at the contact. Their parting kiss the night before had been warm, chaste, a promise for something more to come. He was glad this wasn't the same. It was fervent, Iruni's fingers tightening on his thigh, her lips matching the movement of his. When they reluctantly ended the kiss, she hazily stared into his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I've ever told you before, but your eyes are really beautiful." She murmured and Hiei had to fight himself not to just throw cash on the table and haul her home.

"You're one to talk." He whispered back, barely registering when the waiter came back to ask if they needed anything else. Hiei requested the check without really looking away.

"Are they still looking, Hiei?" Iruni asked him, her lazy satisfied smile lighting up her flushed face.

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

"So you're an only kid?" Hiei nodded as they strolled down Iruni's street, too quickly approaching her home for his taste.

"You sound surprised." She laughed beside him.

"You just seem like the sort of person who has younger siblings." Hiei shrugged.

"Maybe in another life." She giggled and shook her head. "I'm sort of glad I didn't grow up with any siblings though. I can't imagine what it would be like trying to keep my temper in check if father had ever raised a hand to someone younger and more defenseless than myself. I might've actually killed him."

That sounded like a story worth following up on, but they'd reached her door and Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched her fish for her keys in her purse.

"It feels weird, you not following me in." Iruni admitted, unlocking the deadbolt but leaving the door closed as she turned to him. "Did you want to come in for coffee or anything?"

"It's late. I shouldn't." Hiei hedged, because he wanted to enter that house more than anything at the moment. But he knew if he crossed that threshold he'd practically throw himself at Iruni and that wasn't the point.

Not tonight.

Maybe next time.

"So, then. This is where we kiss goodnight?" She tipped her face upwards and smiled at him.

Hiei bemoaned the fact she looked so expectant and _adorable_. Bowing his head, he pressed his lips to hers and it was a far cry softer than the kiss they'd shared at the restaurant. His hands came out of his pockets to hold her hips after a second and she wound her arms around his neck, reaching up to her tiptoes. Instead of pulling apart the kiss deepened and Iruni stepped back, her hand floundering behind her for the door handle. The door popped open and Hiei practically growled when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside.

"I thought we weren't doing this." Hiei managed to speak as he moved to kiss down her jaw and neck, kicking the door closed behind him.

"It's just a goodnight kiss." Iruni mumbled back, then moaned as he worked a sweet spot on the side of her throat.

"Just a goodnight kiss." Hiei agreed and Iruni wound her fingers in his hair, dragging him back up to her mouth as they both unceremoniously kicked off their shoes.

Iruni managed to spin them as she cast off her cardigan, leaving it tossed aside by the door, and then she ran her hands under Hiei's shirt, pushing forward until the backs of his legs hit the arm of the couch and they both went down. Her mouth kissed and sucked down his neck, hands roving over his firm chest and stomach as Hiei moaned. When he sat up to say _something_ she grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"This is going to be a long kiss." Hiei pointed out, grabbing her by the waist and yanking her closer until she was straddling his hips.

"I figure as long as we keep kissing, it doesn't count. Right?" She replied breathlessly against his mouth and he offered her a guttural moan in response. "Should we stop?"

"Probably." Hiei admitted. "But I don't want to."

"Me either."

"Next time." Hiei told her as if they'd ever actually be able to stick to the promise. "Next time I'll leave without coming inside."

"Next time." She agreed, her tone betraying her insincerity. "I forgot how good you smelled. Like sandalwood and smoke."

Her hum of appreciation vibrated against the earlobe she'd captured with her teeth. Hiei took that moment to reach down and undo his pants. The denim had become far too restrictive and with Iruni grinding against him the way she was he wasn't sure he would last anyway.

He slid a hand down the back of her dress, searching for the zipper for a second before finding it and pulling it down. The garment slipped over her head easily, mingling with his shirt on the floor and leaving her with a pair of panties and nothing else.

"What happened to your bra?" Hiei asked, amused.

"I took it off in the bathroom at the restaurant." She smirked at him, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. "I almost didn't."

"Sexy." Hiei licked his lips. "Though, I didn't like the way those idiots were ogling you."

"Are you the jealous type?" She wondered with a teasing smile. "I've been warned about your temper."

"I've never felt the need to be jealous." Hiei narrowed his eyes, dragging her closer to him with a slight sneer. "But I didn't _like_ it."

"Well, just remember," Iruni pressed her chest to his and trailed her nails down the back of his neck and over his shoulders lightly, "I didn't do it for them."

"Take off your panties so I can get inside you." Hiei demanded tugging on the waistband of the offending fabric.

She crawled off of him to stand beside the couch and do as he told her, stripping off the undergarment easily. For a second, Hiei just looked at her, admiring her curves and the softness she'd denounced earlier in the night. If she wanted to go to the gym that was her business, but he rather liked the way her body felt under his mouth and hands.

Biting her lip as she looked him over, his jeans cast to the wayside and his cinnabar eyes raising her body temperature with just a _look_. Swallowing Iruni wondered what she'd gotten herself into with this man. She wasn't sure of the answer but she knew whatever it was, it was worth it.

Letting out a squeak when Hiei grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him, Iruni blushed, her palms pressed his to chest. He smirked and it was a dark expression of need that lit a fire in her she couldn't have put out even if she wanted to. When he guided her hips she offered the barest shake of her head before intertwining their fingers and pushing his hands to the couch. Hiei's eyes widened at the display as she lowered herself onto him, eyes glued to his. His head fell back but he didn't look away.

And when Iruni let out a long, fulfilled moan as she took him in, back arched and head thrown back, Hiei had to utilize more resolve than he thought he could muster not to fight to get his hands back.

"God I missed you." Iruni told him hands sliding from his and up his arms and over his chest. "I missed this. I don't know if I've ever felt this way during sex before."

"Kiss me." Hiei urged her.

She met his demand without hesitation and when she pulled back, her teeth caught on his bottom lip and Hiei moved his hands up to her hips, his breath ragged. Iruni panted too, her teeth worrying her own bottom lip as she pulled back. With no lack of intention, she guided one of Hiei's hands to the apex of her sex.

"Touch me, Hiei." She moaned and he slid his thumb into his mouth before moving the digit to her clit and rubbing in small circles.

"I'm getting close." He warned her, a little annoyed he wasn't going to be able to draw this experience out. "You're ruining me woman."

"Good." She winked at him and Hiei again had to fight not to take things over. He applied more pressure and increased the speed of his teasing her clit, making her hips buck and she called out his name, mouth falling open. "That's dirty, Hiei."

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirked at her and she slid her hands up into his hair, riding him with a quickened pace that made him moan.

Her mouth trailed up his throat, over his jaw and found his mouth with a passionate, slow kiss. When she pulled back, just barely, she nipped at his bottom lip. "I'm going to make you cum for me."

Hiei's eyes widened for a second, pupils entirely blown, and then his breath caught as she rolled her hips in _that_ way. Goddammit.

"Relentless." He accused.

"Entirely." She agreed, her speed increasing as she pulled back again, hands lifting to play through her hair.

Hiei's couldn't help but stare at the image of her, breasts bouncing, back arched, hands woven through her own hair as she rode him at a maddening pace.

Mukuro could go fuck herself, there was no way he was going to miss moments like this. Not with this woman. Leave? _Leave_? Never.

"Fuck." Hiei grabbed her by the hips, and in a fluid movement flipped them over. In an effort that barely occurred as fast as it needed to he withdrew from her and came over her stomach. Iruni's teeth bit against his chest at the same time, her own strangled moan drowned out by the act.

"I forgot you weren't wearing a condom." Iruni sounded almost ashamed of the fact as she breathless uttered the admission.

"A close call but it's fine." He told her, rolling to the side to draw her close and nuzzle against her. "Not a risk we should take often."

"Yeah, I'm not really interested in testing my birth control." She told him and Hiei opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow to peer over at her face.

"You're on birth control?" He asked her, scanning over her expression.

"Of course I am." She blinked up at him. "Condoms are only effective like, ninety-four percent of the time or something like that. I've been on birth control for years."

"Good to know." Hiei laid back down and closed his eyes.

"I should shower." She told him, laughing. "Hiei, get up."

"No. A few more minutes." He told her, pinning her to his chest with a grin of his own hidden in her hair. "Once we get up the spell breaks and I have to go."

"You could stay." She told him, giving up and closing her eyes too. "We could even have breakfast together for once."

He hummed his contemplation. A tempting offer. But…

"I can't tonight. Can I come over tomorrow?" He tightened his arms around her. "Tomorrow I can stay."

"All night? No disappearing at two a.m.?" Iruni's tone had dipped into something closer to hurt.

"All night." Hiei promised. "I can stay until you tell me to leave. But tomorrow."

"Alright. Tomorrow." She agreed, craning her head around to plant a kiss on his mouth. "We should go out again, Hiei. I enjoyed talking to you."

"You might be the first person." Hiei joked back, reaching up to brush hair from her face. Then with less humor. "We'll do it again, Iruni. Just…let me do what I can to keep you safe."

She looked like she wanted to argue but she didn't. "Alright, Hiei."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Just a few more minutes like this."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got the random number of 14 stuck in my head for this story so I think this may end at 14 chapters. I wanted to keep it fairly short, but also fun. It was an impromptu piece after all. So anyway, I think I'll try to tie things up in the next six chapters. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **As usual, thank you for reading.**

* * *

"Thanks for visiting!" Iruni waved off the last customer in the rush, thankful they had all finally _left_.

She opened the doors to the bookstore at nine that morning to find a line of black suits waiting for her. One after another they came into the store, browsed and bought no less than three books a piece. Hardcover. Full priced. She had to have sold more than one hundred and fifty books in the last six hours.

"So, how did you hear about us?" She'd asked black suit number thirty-two. "Online?"

"Boss sent us." He'd responded easily, buying four books on herpetology. "I didn't even know there was a bookstore here. I'm glad she told me. You have a nice selection."

"Mukuro. Well, I'll put down that you heard from a friend." Iruni surmised and he nodded. In a moment of defeat, she'd merely been able to mutter, "Next."

Now that the rush was over, something she'd never fully expected to say about working in a quiet bookstore, she was able to breathe. The door chimed and Iruni fought back a groan at the sound. From the corner of her eye she saw black and it took more effort than usual to plaster a smile onto her face.

"How may I help you?" Iruni spun around only to blink dumbly at the man eying her with a salacious smirk.

"I'm looking for a book on government." Hiei leaned with his elbows on the counter. "Could you help me?"

The next thing Iruni knew, her back was pressed against a shelf toward the back of the store, her mouth captured by Hiei's as his arms wound around her. She slid her hands under his shirt, relishing in the feeling of his warm skin under her palms. Hiei made a sound in the back of his throat that vibrated through her mouth, lighting a fire that spread all the way down to her toes.

"The door." Iruni managed to allow her responsibilities to surface for a fraction of a second between fervent kisses.

"I locked it behind me."

"But customers."

"I put up the little clock that said you'd be back later." Hiei assured her moving his mouth down to her neck, his palm cradling the side of her face. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"I haven't even had time to think today." Iruni admitted, then moaned as he found that sensitive spot on the side of her throat. "Mukuro sent an army in here to buy books."

"I'll tell her to knock it off." Hiei mumbled, distracted.

"It's okay." Iruni assured him, pulling him back to her mouth. "It's good for the shop."

Hiei made a sound of disagreement that got drowned out in the kiss. The door chimed and they separated. Iruni blinked, puzzled, as Hiei tensed immediately.

"Iruni?" A voice called and she covered her mouth then fussed over her hair before grabbing a book off the shelf and reading the back of it quickly.

"So, anyway, if you're interested in American politics this is the book for you." Iruni told Hiei as an older man rounded the shelves. Hiei glanced at her, then the newcomer.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for." He admitted.

"Oh, I didn't realize there was still a customer." The man walked over. "I saw the clock and thought you might've been on break."

"This gentleman just needed some help before I could actually go to lunch." Iruni smiled.

"It's alright. I don't want to hold you up." Hiei lifted a hand, continuing to offer the older man a strange look. This gentleman, and he looked every bit the word, had salt and pepper hair but couldn't have been out of his fifties. "I'm not all that interested in the subject anyway. It was a gift."

"A gift?" The man smiled knowingly. "Maybe I could help you?"

"Doubt it." Hiei narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

There followed an awkward moment in which Iruni fidgeted, eyes darting between the two men. Hiei remained tense, practically glowering, and the other man, her boss, merely continued to smile.

"Why don't you two go to lunch, hmm?" The older man beamed at them. Iruni blushed scarlet, looking incredibly embarrassed as she wrung her hands. "Oh relax, Iruni. You're a grown woman. I'm actually relieved to see you doing something irresponsible for once."

"I really haven't had a break today." She muttered, chewing her lip. "It's been insanely busy."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I've sold over a hundred books today." She sighed heavily.

"Only a hundred?" Hiei raised his eyebrows. "Is that a lot?"

"It is for us." The man nodded. "I'm Hideko, by the way. And you are?"

"Leaving." Hiei assured him and the terse response earned a faint chuckle as Iruni quietly hissed about manners. "You're the owner?"

"That I am." Hideko nodded happily.

* * *

"That's your professor. He's younger than I thought." Hiei made a face, watching people pass by the window of the café Iruni had taken him to. "I pictured a man at the end of his life attempting to revive some long dead dream. Not a silver fox."

"He's a nice man." Iruni agreed, smiling as she cradled her tea between her palms. "He's very caring, and generous. With this bump to the shop's revenue I should be able to ask for a raise."

"The fact you have to ask is ridiculous. You're there all the time. It should be a given." Hiei complained. Her eyes glanced over his sour expression.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Iruni pitched her voice low.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Hiei scanned over her cautiously. "Do you not want me to?"

"I want you to."

Hiei offered her a warm expression at the sound of her words. His hand reached over the table and covered hers, thumb tracing lines over her skin. "I think, tonight, we should try to keep things PG."

Iruni laughed, a bright sound that warmed his entire body.

"Okay." She agreed with a smile for him. "So, does that mean we can't sleep in the same bed?"

"It means I'm going to be wearing sweats to bed." Hiei winked at her.

"I'll do my best not to be too tempting." Iruni giggled. "An old ratty shirt and some sweats myself."

"You'll always be tempting." Hiei argued and it made her blush. "But I guess sweats are a start."

* * *

"You're sure this is a good idea? Didn't you two just agree to start again?" Kurama argued with his brother.

"Look, she's expecting me. And when she asked me to spend the night last night, she was really bothered that I didn't." Hiei tossed some clothes into a duffle bag. "I don't want to upset her anymore. Besides, it's just one night. What could happen?"

"Literally anything." Kurama pointed out. "Are you really going to be able to avoid sex when you're spending the entire with her? Will you be able to sleep?"

"If I can't sleep, I'll just go downstairs and watch TV." Hiei pointed out. "And we both agreed we were going to keep things PG tonight. Nothing risqué."

"Sure."

Hiei just shot his brother a look and zipped up his bag.

"Mother wants you to bring her over for dinner sometime." Kurama smiled meaninglessly at Hiei, who winced in return. "You know, to pass judgement on this wonderful creature you've decided to worship."

"I hate you sometimes." Hiei tossed out, no feeling behind the empty words.

"Likewise. Try not mess this up. Have fun." Kurama bid the other man goodbye and received a middle finger in response.

* * *

"It's weird to walk in after you've already been home." Hiei said, adjusting his bag higher onto his shoulder as he spoke to Iruni at the door.

She moved out of the way so he could enter the house and kick off his shoes. "I'll take your bag upstairs."

"I've got it, you just keep cooking whatever it is that smells so good."

It was a quiet, uneventful night as it turned out. Dinner together, a lovely meal of salmon, asparagus and potatoes with hollandaise sauce, followed by watching a movie in the living room. Some light hearted action film with a touch of romance. It hit all the bases, really, and Hiei was thankful it wasn't too provocative.

"That's not how you hold a gun." Iruni complained with a flat expression. "Not can one handgun shoot seventeen people. Seriously, all it takes is a little research, is that so hard?"

Hiei thought his heart might leap out his chest as he admired the woman cuddled against his side as she glared at the screen. "You know about guns?"

"I know they can't shoot seventeen people and aiming sideways is inaccurate." She tossed back to him with a huff. "I've read enough detective and true crime novels to know the standard magazine capacity of a nine millimeter handgun."

He kissed her and they missed the next scene because of it but neither of them cared. They ended up talking through the rest of the film anyway, meaningless and yet imperative jabber about life and reality and handguns and how neither of them quite cared for the weapons. At some point during the ending credits, between discussions of the best home defense weapons, Iruni yawned. She covered her mouth with her hand but there was not denying the wave of sleepiness that washed over her.

"Let's go to bed." Hiei kept his voice low, soft.

When she nodded without argument he felt nervous again, a thudding in his chest throwing him off balance. This was it, the truest test of them all. Falling asleep together with the warm exhaustion of a sex to guide them. As it turned out, this part was easy too, at least tonight.

Iruni cuddled against Hiei's side and he wrapped his arm around her, and just like that they were done for. Sleep claimed her quicky and him soon after as he appreciated this strange, but wonderful, opportunity for happiness he'd stumbled into. All because one man had been an asshole and hadn't paid his debts.

Remarkable.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening drug Hiei from sleep like pulling a flame from a match as it was struck. He sat up quietly, swung his feet to the floor and crept through the darkened upstairs hall toward the stairs. Just the other side of one in the morning, it was far too late for any friends to be visiting. And if Iruni had been expecting guests, she'd have warned him. So down the stairs Hiei went on quiet, practiced feet, shrouded in darkness.

A single figure stood out against the deep shadows.

Hiei's fist bit into the intruder's stomach and his large palm clamped over the man's mouth, silencing the throaty groan that followed. In a low voice he warned, "My girlfriend is upstairs sleeping, and I don't want to disturb her. So we're going to take this outback where I can beat you to death and bury you without bothering her."

The light in the upstairs hall came down, illuminating Hiei's face and uncovered top-half in muted gold light.

"Hiei? Is everything okay?" Iruni called from the edge of her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Checking the house." Hiei dug his fingers into the man's cheeks to keep him quiet. "Go back to bed, Iruni. I'll be up in a minute. Did you remember to lock the door before we went to bed?"

"Of course." The creaking of weight on the stairs turned Hiei toward the light and he tried to keep the intruder from view but failed. "Dad?"

"Dad?" Hiei repeated, glancing at the man in his hold.

"You rotten bastard!" Iruni bellowed the words as she flew down the stairs in her oversized tee, grabbing her bat from beside the door as she stalked toward the older man Hiei had released.

She brandished the weapon with practiced grace, circling the top of the bat in the air as if she were about to hit for a homerun. The man called out, raising his hands against her but she swung toward him anyway. The bat bit into his arm and he yowled, then swore.

Hiei watched the whole thing with confusion, then pride before gently grabbing the top of the bat and pulling it out of his girlfriend's hands.

"Give it back." Iruni demanded, stomping one foot, her fists curled at her sides.

"I thought I took that damn thing with me." The man complained, rubbing his injured arm. "You could have broken my arm, princess!"

Iruni spun on him with a flash of teeth and wild eyes. Hiei blinked, stepping back as a sense of danger washed over him that the woman had never produced before.

"Do NOT princess me, you waste of resources." Iruni shoved a finger towards the man's face. "Do you have any idea the grief you've cost me?! I have been near destitute paying off _your_ debt to the _Yakuza_! You're a pitiful excuse for a father! Hiei, my bat please."

"I think it's best if I hold onto it." Hiei mused quietly, surprised by her vehement anger.

It seems that temper he'd glimpsed a time or two raged brightly.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll use my hands." And to follow the statement Iruni raised her fists and popped her father in the cheek then the nose. It took Hiei wrapping an arm around her middle and hauling her back as she flailed to stop the assault. "Put me down!"

Hiei tossed her onto the couch as gently as he could, then pointed the bat at her. "Calm down." He turned and aimed the top of the weapon at their uninvited guest. "Are you really her father?"

"Mikamoto Mako, at your service." The man mumbled, pinching his nostrils closed to stimy the blood pouring from his nose. "I see you've made the acquaintance of my lovely daughter."

"I have a tote that's the perfect size in the attic. I know where we can get enough lye to destroy the evidence. Give me ten minutes." Iruni seethed, glaring at her father.

"You're not killing your father. First of all, think about the disposal method. You can't just let a body melt in your attic, Iruni. Secondly, you're not a killer." Hiei chided, sighing heavily. "I thought he was a burglar. I was going to beat him senseless out back."

"I'll beat him senseless." Iruni muttered, eyes narrowed. "Pathetic old man. Why did you even come back?"

"To see my darling daughter."

"I haven't got any money."

"It doesn't normally take you this long to pay off debts." Mako complained suddenly, dropping the act of being a doting parent. "You're being unusually irresponsible, Iruni. I'm disappointed in you."

"There are no gods powerful enough to protect you from me, you know this, right?" The woman got to her feet in a flurry.

Hiei put his hand out to her, tossing a look that clearly demanded she reel herself in.

"Call Mukuro." Hiei told Iruni. "Tell her that Mako is here, and ask her to send some men. She'll handle the rest."

"Oh, I see. Is this why it's taking so long?" Mako gestured to Hiei, who turned to him with a frown. "You should be charging more, honey. A lovely girl like you should-"

Hiei hit him without even realizing he'd moved. Mako's head craned back, Hiei's fist against his mouth, and then Hiei blinked, surprised by his own actions. Wiping the blood from his knuckles onto his sweats, crimson eyes swept back to Iruni who gaped at him.

"Me and your old man are going to chat, Iruni. Call Mukuro. Let me know before you come downstairs." Hiei smiled, forcing the expression to be light when his mind screamed for blood. After she nodded and carefully went back up the stairs, he spun around. "You ever talk about her that way again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"You sweet on my girl?"

"She's _my_ girl."

A tense silence hung between the two men, Hiei's shoulder's lifting and falling with deep breaths as he tried to quell his temper. It wouldn't do to murder Iruni's father in her own house, on this stupid moth-eaten rug. As tempting at the idea was, he couldn't do it to her.

"You've put your daughter through hell." Hiei snarled. "You drag her into your debts, you run away like a coward, and now you turn up looking for a handout? I don't feel the least bit bad about what's going to happen to you now."

"You would kill your girlfriend's dad." Mako huffed rolling his eyes. "And I can promise, that girl doesn't need you to protect her. Iruni has been sharp as a knife since she was a child."

"With a father like you, it's no wonder." Hiei snapped. "You're going to square up with us and then you're never going to contact Iruni again."

"You can't keep me from my kid."

"I can and I will."

"Or what?"

Hiei wrapped his hand around Mako's throat, squeezed and lifted the man to his toes. "I don't care what sort of boxer you used to be, I will beat you into a coma if I have to. You're never going to hurt Iruni again. Not as long as I'm around."

"And, and how long will that be?" Mako choked on the wounds under Hiei's vice-like grip.

Hiei didn't answer him, just narrowed his eyes as he floorboards above creaked. He dropped his hold, letting Mako fall to the floor as Iruni called down to them before walking down the steps.

"She said she's on her way. She also asked if you'd spent the night. I wasn't sure how to answer so I didn't." Iruni walked over to Hiei, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assured her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry I woke you."

She just shook her head and held him close, arms looped around his waist. Her eyes bore into her father's, no remorse painted onto her features for his plight.

"You're lucky Hiei was here to save you." She warned the older man with a glare. "You'd but goo in a plastic tote by now if it had just been me."

For some reason, neither man doubted her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey look, an update. I swear I didn't forget about this story. I also don't have any good excuses for the lack of updates so here, take this. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Mukuro paced the bottom story of Iruni's house quietly, hands behind her back as she took in the details. Every now and then she's study something with keen interest, flick her eyes toward Iruni and then go back to her steady footsteps. Hiei's barely contained annoyance with his boss rang clear as day on his face.

"I'd like to get back to sleep at some point tonight." He grunted finally, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Sleep. Here. In Iruni's house." Mukuro remarked, turning to slide her gaze down him. She quirked a brow upwards and Hiei frowned in response.

"We can talk about it later." He assured her and then glanced at Iruni who tipped her head to the side.

"Princess, what the hell have you gotten yourself involved in?" Her father asked desperately, exasperated more than worried. "You're friends with a bunch of Yakuza now?"

" _I_ didn't do this. You did." She reminded him hotly, fists curling against her arms as she crossed her chest. "And for once in your life you better be glad you were caught. They'll be nicer to you than I will be."

"I doubt that. You don't know how these people work, honey." He sighed heavily. "Are you really going to let them kill your old man?"

"They aren't going to kill you." She huffed.

Hiei glanced at Mukuro for confirmation on that and found his boss tossing the notion around for a second. He waited until she nodded. "Iruni's right. But this isn't going to end well for you."

"I'm going back to bed. I don't want to deal with him anymore. I can't." Iruni heaved a burdened sigh and then shook her head. "Mukuro, we'll meet at the usual place for coffee?"

"Of course." The redhead nodded and offered a pleasant smile. "I'll send Hiei up shortly."

"I appreciate it." Blue eyes cut to Mako and then rolled away, a glare plastered over her face as she ascended the stairs.

The living room remained quiet until the bedroom clicked closed, the sound traveling through the upper hall and down to the ground floor.

"She has no idea who you are, does she?" Mako turned his scathing attention toward Hiei.

"You might want to watch your tone." Hiei warned him just as darkly.

"If you hurt my little girl, I will kill you. She's a good kid. She deserves better than trash like you."

Hiei stiffened, the words hitting a sore spot he'd been trying to ignore. "What she doesn't deserve is a shitty father like you getting her caught up in his shit problem."

"What is your end game here?" Mako demanded. "What life could you possibly offer her? She's a hard worker. She's a good person. She has standards. My daughter is never going to accept you once she knows who you really are."

"Shut up." Hiei's jaw tightened. "Iruni knows enough about me."

"Oh, does she? Because I've seen your handiwork before, Hiei the Dragon. You've taken your temper out on some of my friends before." Mako lowered his voice. "People like you are why Iruni quit boxing. People like you stole that from her."

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with it." Hiei tried to quell his growing rage, his body trembling with the effort.

"There is it." Mako raked his eyes over the taller man. "That nasty temper. You can't even control it. You better pray it never unleashes on my daughter."

"Can you get him the fuck out of here?" Hiei turned to Mukuro, tense and ready to destroy something. "If he says another word I'm going to end up breaking his jaw."

"Of course." Mukuro nodded to two suits by the door who came over and grabbed the man under the arms and hauled him to his feet then out the door. She stopped by Hiei on her way out. "Tomorrow morning we're going to have a talk about what you're doing here, Hiei."

"We aren't having sex." Hiei growled, not in the mood for her unnecessary advice or being berated. "Not that it's any of your actual business."

She narrowed her eyes and Hiei pressed his lips into a line, knowing he had pushed her too far.

"Tomorrow morning." She reaffirmed.

"Yes ma'am." He agreed, recognizing the order for what it was.

He locked the door behind them walked into the kitchen and grabbed two chairs, sliding the back of one under the back door's handle and one under the front's before he checked all the windows on the bottom floor. When he slid back into bed Iruni rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, her head nuzzling against his shoulder. He held her close as he stared up at the ceiling for a while.

Mako's words had hit a nerve.

What _was_ he hoping to get out of this? They'd already discussed that he wanted to stick around after they found her dad, but what did that mean? They _were_ dating now, right?

Did he want to get married? Have kids? Did Iruni?

A tight heat started under his breastbone and he tried to keep his breathing calm but it didn't last long. He made do with trying not wake Iruni with his ragged breathing as his grip on her tightened.

Soft lips pressed to his chest and he stilled immediately, eyes flashing wide in the darkness as Iruni's thumb rubbed small circles on his side as her hold on him grew more firm. He felt her eyelashes brush his skin as she blinked.

"He really knows how to dig under your skin, doesn't he?" She kept her voice quiet and he was surprised by the coolness in it. "I hate him sometimes."

"I can see why." Hiei responded quietly. "Iruni?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you quit boxing?"

She stiffened then shifted in his hold, moving her hand up to his chest to trace absent designs silently for a few minutes. He felt her swallow and then adjust herself again before her sigh brushed over his chest.

"What did he tell you?" She asked instead of answering him and it set Hiei on edge.

"Does it matter? Just tell me." He demanded.

"I guess it doesn't." Iruni pulled away and sat up, pushed her hair away from her face and wrapping her arms around her drawn up knees.

"You said it was because of your mom, but that's the whole truth, is it?" Hiei pressed sitting up too. They couldn't see each other in the dark. Then again, he didn't need to. Her voice said enough.

"I was really good, you know." She swallowed thickly. "I really could have been a pro if I'd wanted to. But, my last year someone approached me. They told me I was talented, asked if I'd like to fight for them. I thought it was a dream come true but then they, they asked me to throw a fight. Said I'd get double the money if I went down."

Iruni paused and wet her lips. "That's how dad fought, you know. He did it for _them_. Did whatever they asked. But I just…I couldn't bring myself to accept. My mom came to every single one of my matches. How could I look her in the eyes again if I faked losing? So I came back and I declined. The guy said that was fine, they'd just have to make sure I lost for real. They said they'd make sure I'd never box again."

Hiei waited for her to continue as she stopped again.

"I knew the fight was going to be hard. I knew they might try to kill me. Mom died two days before the fight and I was just, I was so _angry_. I was so mad that because of my father I'd been put in that position. I was angry that my mom was gone. That I had been threatened. I went into that fight not caring what I did to the other boxer. It was the most brutal minute of my life. I put Irahito down and made sure she couldn't get up and then I announced my retirement." Iruni leaned back against the headboard. "I was told I made the right choice, that if I had just played the game I could've been great. The fact was I could've been great either way but I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want people to put my name next to my father's."

"Who was it?" Hiei pried in a hard voice. "Who spoke to you?"

"The same guy who handled dad's fights. Yomi." She shrugged in the darkness.

Hiei's responding growl made her jump. He swore under his breath and snarled. "I fucking _hate_ that bastard."

"You know him?"

"We've crossed paths. He's the head of another branch." Hiei seethed. "He butts heads with Mukuro every chance he gets. I could get my hands on him I'm crush his fucking windpipe and not let go until he went limp."

There was a heartbeat of silence that followed his outburst.

"That's not the first time you've said something like that." Iruni noted quietly.

Hiei stiffened. He didn't respond to that remark, instead trying to deflect. "His son is just like him too. I swear he just cloned the kid in a lab somewhere."

That made Iruni snort in dry humor. "Hiei?"

He hummed to acknowledge her, worried this was it. This was the moment she was going to ask him something he would regret answering.

"I'm glad you're here. I know this is still really new, but it feels right." She found his hand on the top of the comforter and squeezed his fingers.

He released the tension he'd been holding onto then smirked and pulled her into his lap to kiss her a little desperately. His fingers on her side dug in and earned a sudden shock of laughter from Iruni, who squirmed and howled as he realized she was ticklish and deviously exploited the weakness until she was too weak to fight back and they were both laughing, wrapped up in one another.

It was much easier to fall asleep after that.

* * *

The morning started slowly, Hiei waking up first. He took the liberty of the first shower and walked bac into the bedroom just as Iruni was pulling herself from bed. She stopped as her feet hit the floor, her eyes taking their time to devour the sight up him wrapped in nothing but a towel strung loosely around his waist, water still clinging to his chest and hair. Her tongue wet her bottom lip and Hiei smirked, walking over to her. He went to kiss her and she tipped her head up before her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Let me brush my teeth." She urged, nearly alarmed and then fled the room, leaving Hiei blinking in her wake.

And then he chuckled, shaking his head and went about getting dressed. When she came back, it was with a pout to find him in his slacks and muscle shirt already. Faking disappointment she tiptoed and kissed him.

"You're the one who had to run off." He teased her lightly.

"Morning breath isn't cute, Hiei." She huffed.

"Next time we'll just have to shower together." Hiei put his hands on her hips and smirked down at her.

She bit her lip and nodded, scanning her eyes down him before flitting back to the bathroom for a quick shower. He was surprised by how quickly she got ready. Iruni was dressed and had breakfast made in less than a half hour. They ended up having time to just lounge before either of them had to leave, an unexpected pleasure. Hiei filled the time with a quick rundown of his day when she asked about his schedule, his head in her lap on the couch.

He commented he felt like Mukuro might be waiting to kill him, offering a quick rundown of the woman's fearsome abilities. She'd knocked him through more than one door for getting too mouthy before.

"If I die, you can turn my ashes into a diamond or something stupid like that so you can carry me around with you." Hiei mumbled, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Iruni's fingers combing through his hair.

"If you die I'm not turning you into anything but a reanimated corpse." She responded seamlessly, and he grinned, reaching a hand up and pulling her head down to meet him in a gentle kiss. "I've got to go catch the bus."

"Right." He laid back on her lap. "Oh, wait, did you want me to move?"

His smirk betrayed his game and she laughed, kissing him again, before shifting from under him.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Iruni teased, grabbing her bag from by the door and stepping into her shoes.

"You're not the boss of me." Hiei teased back and then rolled to his feet, grabbing his duffle bag and following her out the door. "This place looks a lot different in the morning light."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, locking the door behind them.

"No." He shook his head and she giggled.

"You're a dork. Be safe, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean business trip?" Hiei demanded staring at Mukuro. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Watch your tone." She frowned at him. "You obviously can't control yourself, Hiei. I'm trying to help."

"I don't want help. Iruni and I are fine." He threw his hands up. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"That I'm sending you out of town for a week on business. You'll be back." Mukuro assured him. "You need space to clear your head."

He gestured toward her and then dropped his hand, shaking his head. There would be no winning this argument. Pursing his lips, he glared to the side.

"When do I leave?" He asked instead of arguing.

"Tonight. Take the day to get ready." Mukuro suggested and then smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's alright while you're gone."

He sneered. "I don't like the way you say that."

"Well, we don't want her to get lonely."

"Can you stop sniping my girlfriend, please?"

"Girlfriend?" Mukuro raised her eyebrows and then grinned at him. "It's been a while since you've said that word without spite lacing it."

"Oh fuck off." He stood up and rolled his eyes. Then he paused and pivoted back toward her, hands in his pockets. "Iruni told me it was Yomi who went after her boxing career."

"And?" Mukuro asked, shrugging. "There's nothing we can do about that, Hiei. Leave it in the past."

"She said it's been a while since she's been to the gym." He went on carefully. "Yomi controls all the rings in this prefecture. I think she _can't_ go to the gym without it causing trouble."

"You're asking me if she can use ours." Mukuro tipped her head to the side then shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. If she's comfortable with it and you're comfortable with it. But Hiei, the more she sees the deeper into this she gets. You need to decide just how far down the rabbit hole you want to lead her."

He nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

Preparing for a weeklong trip would normally require less than a few hours for Hiei, but this time he had to prepare someone else too and he found that infinitely more time consuming. Calling Iruni to warn her about his planned departure and then shuffling in time to see her before he went ate into his schedule, just a little. He didn't particularly care. He packed his bag and brought it with him to her house, glad that she'd been able to get out of work a little early.

"I got you a present." Hiei held the plain white paper bag out to Iruni, a devilish glint in his eyes. "Since I'm going to be gone for a few days."

"A forget-me-not?" Iruni blinked at him, then accepted the bag. She pulled out the package inside and then squeaked, her cheeks immediately growing crimson. "Hiei!"

Hiei smirked at her, sort of charmed by her ardent reaction to the vibrator.

She stared at him, not certain if she was touched by his thoughtfulness or suspicious of his intentions.

"Thank you?" She ventured, still incredibly unsure of how she was meant to react.

"Try it out." Hiei nodded toward the package, his smirk growing salacious. "I need to know it works before I leave tonight. I don't want you getting too lonely while I'm gone."

"You want me to…" Her voice cracked in her embarrassment before she pinched her eyes closed. "Hiei, you're a pervert!"

"Mhmm." He nodded, leering at her. "I just want to make sure that sweet pussy of yours is properly cared for in my absence. You said you could take care of yourself? Prove it."

The flimsy plastic of the vibrator's box crinkled as Iruni's hands tightened on it, her face an impossible shade of red. "I-I wasn't referring to-"

"Get on the couch, take off your pants and show me how you _take care of yourself_." Hiei stepped forward, breathing the words against her mouth. "Maybe you'll teach me something about how to handle your body."

"It's just that," Iruni swallowed, squeaking, "I've never, you know, in front of someone else."

The idea he was her first time for _anything_ made a heat nearly sear the connection from his brain to body, his self-control nearly lost at the mere idea of it. What else hadn't she done with someone else? What other firsts could he be a part of?

"It's embarrassing." Iruni shrank into her shoulders. "Can't I just tell you if it worked when you get back?"

"No. I want to know now. If it doesn't do the job, I'm going to take you back with me to pick our something more _suitable_." Hiei told her, fighting to get a grip on his desire to just fuck her himself.

With a meek nod and looking far more innocent than she had any right to, Iruni inhaled and started to open the box. "Does it plug into the wall?"

Hiei stared at her, a realization dawning on him. "Wait, have you never had a vibrator before?"

She shook her head and he couldn't help but grab and kiss her, tongue invading her mouth as he delighted in this moment. This was far more than he'd hoped for. He'd expected a show, watching Iruni pleasure herself, he hadn't known it was her first time with a toy or in front of someone else. Taking some pity on her, he took the box from her hands and unpackaged the vibrator with its silicone body and rabbit ears.

"I'll wash it for you and put in the batteries." Hiei told her, mind clouded. "Just get ready, hmm?"

"Batteries?" She frowned. "That's not very environmentally friendly."

"It's a sex toy, Iruni, I don't think they were bothered with their carbon footprint. If it works right, you won't be bothered with yours either." Hiei pointed out, disappearing into the kitchen.

"And you're just going to watch?" She called after him. Hiei responded in the affirmative and Iruni blushed again.

How was she supposed to sit there and masturbate with Hiei right next to her? What was the point? _He was right there_. She couldn't fathom the need for this.

"I just think it's silly to use this when you're here." She pointed out, finding a voice for her thoughts.

"As much as I love hearing about you wanting my dick, that's not the point." Hiei kissed her again, leaving her breathless. He pushed the toy into her hands. "Humor me."

She relented and nodded, still nervous and embarrassed as she hooked her thumbs in the waist of her jeans and shimmied them down her hips. Hiei watched her perform the magic of taking off her bra without removing her shirt, tossing it onto the pile of denim next to the couch. Swallowing she blushed profusely and looked at him chewing her lip.

"Come here." Hiei sat on the couch and used a finger to motion for her to join him. His hands in her hair he kissed her deeply, so ridiculously hungry for her he could barely stand it. Pulling back, he breathed against her mouth, "You're too sexy for your own good, you know that?"

"We could-" Iruni started, straddling his lap with her own heated expression.

"You're not getting off that easy." He smirked up at her and then it widened. "Well, maybe you will. I guess we'll see."

He held the vibrator up and watched her eye the device with a hesitation. But she took it from his hand, kissing him again. He didn't protest or stop her from rolling her hips against his or the way she wound her hands through his hair. His hands followed the curves of her body under her shirt before he moved his mouth down her jaw and throat, loving every small sound she moaned. When his teeth found her nipple through her shirt she gasped and shivered.

He wasn't a _monster_. It was obvious she was embarrassed, nervous. If he needed to turn her into a mewling mess he would, it was fine. It was better than fine actually. But it was also torture because there wasn't enough time for _both_. The reminder that he was about to go a week without her company made him grip her hips a little harder.

"Hiei." Iruni moaned his name, a mixture of desperation and desire that threatened to overthrow his self-control.

"You're so turned on." He recaptured her mouth, hands roaming her freely, cupping her breasts she as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands inside. "Use your toy, Miss Mikamoto. Torture me by making me watch you get off without me."

Iruni licked her lips and then slid off his lap and he only released her because he had asked for this. She moved him, so that his legs were open and she laid back against his chest. Hiei murmured against the side of her neck hands going back under her shirt as he trained his attention on neck for a second. Then he stopped his lavishing to watch as she took her panties off and spread her legs.

"Don't stop touching me." She demanded and it was the sweetest order he'd ever been given.

"Yes ma'am." He smoothed his hands down her stomach and over her thighs causing her to shiver and arch her back.

Iruni was surprised by how easily her nerves left her with Hiei touching her. This should have been too embarrassing for her. With anyone else she wouldn't have been able to even touch herself, much less use a toy in their presence. But Hiei's voice purring encouragement in her ear uncoiled a heated confidence in her and she slowly pushed the vibrator into herself. And when Hiei's breathing hitched, coming out in a hungry groan, she moaned for him to touch her.

"Turn it on." He prompted as she moved the toy in and out slowly, his eyes unable to look away.

At this point he was going to lose it way before she came and that wasn't the point. Fuck. He had severely overestimated his own fortitude. Languidly she found the button at the base of the toy and the sudden movement made her jump. Hiei chuckled, nibbling on her earlobe, one hand massaging her breast and the other resting against her thigh. He _felt_ the way her skin heated up and Iruni started to breath heavier.

"Oh my." She panted, having to wet her lips again, that sweet heat consuming her whole. Then she moaned again, the rabbit ears fluttering against her clit and she twitched.

"Feels good?" Hiei asked her and she nodded, eyes closed, lower stomach tightening. "Are you going to come?"

"Oh fuck." Iruni swallowed, picking up her pace. Her shoulders pressed back into Hiei's chest, her back arching. She swore again, her entire body shaking in a spasm that left her toes and fingers a little numb, a shiver rolling down her back. The rabbit ears made her twitch again as she tried to catch her breath and she moaned.

Hiei turned her slightly so he could kiss her again, wondering if he had time to fuck her before he left. His phone going off in his pocket told him he didn't. It was time to go. Talk about cutting it close. She turned the toy off and set to the side on the couch.

"That's my ride." He breathed harshly. "It's going to be embarrassing walking out of here as hard as I am."

"They can't wait?" Iruni asked him breathlessly.

He moaned when she rubbed his length through his pants. "No. But fuck I wish they could."

"When you get back, fuck me senseless. I don't want to be able to walk the next day." She pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth.

He nodded and then forced himself to pull back, adjusting himself to that is was less obvious he'd just denied himself would what have surely been an epic sexual experience. "I'll call. Mukuro is going to check in to make sure you're safe."

Then he grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the house because he had to stare at her with her thighs spread and so flushed and hungry he wouldn't have been able to go. One week. It wasn't that long. He could last a week.

Probably.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Two things. First, parts of the end of this chapter are entirely inspired by YYHFanfiction on tumblr's recent NSFW headcanons. Second, is I'm taking a break from posting all stories until March. But I will come back! Stronger, better, more verbose than before.**

* * *

Mukuro smiled as she walked beside Iruni, hands in her pockets. She seemed impervious to the looks being cast her way, but Iruni was still adjusting to the attention. She openly frowned at rude passersby who stared too long at the other woman. Both women carried their to-go cups of coffee, Mukuro's strong, black and piping hot. Iruni had chosen a cappuccino for the day.

"You haven't asked about him." Mukuro commented lightly, turning to figure out why Iruni had fallen so far behind her on the sidewalk. She found the other woman glaring daggers at a man who had his phone fixed on Mukuro, her voice quiet and earnest as she scolded him for photographing people without their consent. With a chuckle, she called Iruni's name.

"Oh!" Iruni trotted over, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said you haven't asked about him." Mukuro repeated herself with clear humor. "You don't have to defend my honor."

"It's not about that. I just can't abide rudeness." Iruni huffed. "Hiei has only been gone for two days, there's no need for me to ask about him yet."

"I meant your father."

Iruni busied herself by looking at a shop window, ignoring the statement. An unusually cool response that Mukuro noted. After a time she spoke. "I don't care what happens to him."

"Is that true?" Mukuro wondered, curious. "Seems unlike you."

"I am not myself around that man." Iruni stated and her tone left no room for argument. She then lightened, beaming. "Would you like to build a bear with me?"

"I'm sorry?" Mukuro frowned at her, blinking.

Iruni then gestured to the store they were in front of, the bold primary color doused sign proclaiming exactly what Iruni had suggested. Build-a-Bear. A workshop for making stuffed toys. Mukuro stared, then gauged the other to see if she was serious.

They walked out with a bear a piece half an hour later because, as it turns out, Iruni was incredibly serious. She'd fashioned her bear after herself, and now she carried its little cardboard house box by the handle with a face splitting grin. Mukuro could hardly stand to look at her, she was so bright.

"Iruni, I'd like you to take a picture with me." Mukuro pulled out her phone and held it out for a selfie. Iruni nodded and smiled for the camera, leaning her head close to Mukuro's. "Perfect, thank you."

She fired the picture off to Hiei with the text, _She's my girlfriend now, I've decided._

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later and she could practically hear Hiei's voice full of disdain and snark when she read his response.

 _Keep your hands to yourself._ And then right after, _Are those teddy bears?_

She pocketed her phone without answering and asked her companion where they should go for lunch.

* * *

Iruni blinked at the buzzing on her bedside table, reaching for her phone with confusion as she saw the name that popped up. She moved the bear she'd been sleeping with to the side as she sat up against her headboard. "Hiei? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His brusque voice responded, then with a teasing lilt. "Well, actually I have this problem I was hoping you could help me with. See, I've been _distracted_ all day thinking about you."

"That does sound like a problem." Iruni agreed, smiling against the phone. "But unless you're downstairs, I don't know how I can help."

"What were you doing when I called?" Hiei asked her, tone a little rougher.

"I was trying to sleep."

A pause. "Having problems with that?"

"Well, I think my body has gotten used to being totally exhausted so often that without your visits its having a hard time shutting down." Iruni glanced at her bedside drawer, then reached over and pulled the vibrator he'd given her out of it. She bit her lip, looking the device over.

"Seems our issues share the same origin." Hiei told her.

"Are you doing that fuck-me smirk? I feel like you are." Iruni teased him.

"I didn't realize I had a fuck-me smirk." Hiei offered back, pleasantly surprised. "But yeah, that's probably my expression right now."

"I wish I could, you know. This has been a surprisingly long week and it's only been three days." Iruni heaved a sigh, licking her lips. "It's nice to hear your voice though."

Hiei hadn't expected that comment or how well it settled with him. "Send me a picture."

"Of anything in particular?" She wondered, holding the vibrator up and examining it. It had been sort of loud, hadn't it? Would Hiei be able to hear it if she turned it on? Was it weird to masturbate to sound of someone's voice without telling them?

"I was going to ask for a picture of you touching yourself, but I'll settle for your face." Hiei's voice had grown rougher. "I'm a little afraid of how desperately I want to fuck you right now. I think I'm having withdrawals."

Iruni caught her lip with her teeth, a surge of warmth flooding her panties. She held out her phone and took a picture of her face for him. Then, she kicked down the blankets until her legs were mostly bare and pulled her shirt over her breasts, taking another picture as Hiei complimented the first. She put him on speaker phone, waiting a few moments to send the second photo. She wanted to surprise him with it.

It had never occurred to her to send him anything like this before. In fact, she never really contacted him, it was always the other way around.

"It's weird, just hearing your voice is sort of a turn on." Iruni giggled at herself. "That's sort of stupid, I guess."

A moment stretched before Hiei responded. "I don't know that anyone has ever told me that before."

She sent the second picture while he was talking. "Well, they should have. You have a sexy voice."

A sound of realization and then a throaty moan.

"You're playing dirty, Miss Mikamoto, paying me compliments and sending me illicit photographs. You're suddenly very brave now that I'm not there to flip you over and make you scream." Hiei told her with a growl edging into his voice.

"Well, I'm lonely and the man who usually warms my bed is away on a trip." She teased him, pretending to pout.

"Sounds like an idiot, leaving you unattended."

"He's not so bad. But he has a temper, I don't know what he'd do if he found out I was sending topless pictures." Iruni rubbed at her breast and chewed on her lip.

"I could take him."

She laughed, nodding despite knowing he couldn't see it. "Keep talking, Hiei."

"You're really getting turned on, aren't you?" He asked with mild disbelief. "Oh, _Iruni_."

The way he drawled her name, a warning and a bit darkly made her trail her hand over her stomach, breathing turning slightly irregular.

"Now would be very a good time to use your present." Hiei growled. "I want to hear you cum, Iruni. I don't think I can function until I do."

"You're going to give me a big head, saying things like that." She moaned, her fingertips dipping into her panties and playing over her folds.

"Speaking of head, I can't wait to feel that pretty mouth of yours on my cock again. I hope you aren't working when I come in, because that'll get _really_ embarrassing for you." Hiei teased. "Or maybe I hope you are working. I still need to fuck you against the stacks."

"Mmm. I haven't tasted your cock in a long time, have I? So neglectful of me." Iruni hummed, dipping a finger into herself and pulling it out. Pulling her panties off, she read for the vibrator and pressed it to her entrance, pushing it in slowly. "I never asked, what are you doing up so late?"

"I'm stroking my dick, running through a list of fantasies I want to fulfill with you." Hiei groaned.

It was Iruni's turn to pause, her lips parting as she pulled the toy out of her vagina then pushed it back in, setting a slow place. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Hiei above her, calling on memories that made the flooding heat grow. In the momentarily lapse in conversation, Hiei decided to keep talking.

"So we're agreed that you're going to blow me." Hiei declared and he chuckled darkly. "Oh god, I can't wait to see you lips on my cock. You're good at sucking me off, you know that? Like _real good_."

"You make it easy, being as reactive as you are. I love the faces you make when I take you deep. Ungh, and that noise you make when I suck on your balls. It's so _rewarding_ watching you." Iruni pushed the vibrator in deep, turning it on and arching her back as the rabbit's ears flicked over her clit. "And teasing you is such a turn on. You get so frustrated, it's hot."

"I hate being teased." Hiei complained, but it didn't sound entirely sincere. "It makes me want to deep throat you."

"You end up doing that anyway." She pointed out with a giggle. "I sort of like it when you lose control a little bit. Making you react on instinct is something I take pride in."

"Careful, Iruni, because it's starting to sound like you like driving me crazy and suffering the consequences." Hiei teased her. "That's a dangerous game."

"Consequences like you cumming down my throat and then fucking me until I can't walk? Hardly a punishment I should fear." She pointed out, moaning. "The vibrator is doing its job, by the way, I feel less lonely."

"Oh fuck, you're using it right now, aren't you? I didn't think you would." Hiei moaned happily. "The idea you're lying in that big bed daydreaming about getting fucked by me, a toy _I bought_ in your pussy, it's so delicious. I can't wait to hear you cum."

It didn't take long for her to fulfill that desire. Between the way Hiei kept talking about wanting to fuck her, and the _incredibly_ effective rabbit ears, she was arching her back and panting out his name in mere minutes. She was almost disappointed with how fast her orgasm had come, but a shudder rocked through her when Hiei grunted his as well.

"It's not the same." Iruni muttered to herself. "I miss you."

"A few more days." Hiei promised. Then, as though his mind had cleared, "Mukuro isn't getting fresh with you is she?"

"No. We did spend the day together yesterday. I got you a present." She turned and looked at the bear, setting the vibrator to the side and pulling the stuffed animal onto her lap with a smile. "If you don't like it, it's okay."

"Hn. You wouldn't have gotten it if you didn't think I'd like it."

"I did take a risk with this one."

"What is it?"

"That takes the fun out of giving you a gift, Hiei." She laughed at his impatient huff. "You'll survive without knowing."

"I don't know. The world is growing dark." He joked and then softened some. "Someone is at the door. I have to get back to work. You locked the doors and windows, right?"

"Yes." She nodded even though he couldn't see it, playing with the bear's arms. "I'm alright, Hiei, really. No one is going to come steal me in the night."

He didn't respond right away and she heard other voices around him. "You should move your bat to your bedside when you sleep. Just in case."

"If it makes you feel better." She sighed. The voices grew louder and Hiei yelled something at them, silencing them. "I should let you go. Be safe, okay? Don't come home with a bunch of new cuts or anything."

"If it makes you feel better." He teased. "Goodnight."

He hung up before she could offer the sentiment back to him and she sighed, staring at the bear. "I guess I better go get my bat, huh?"

* * *

Despite reassuring Hiei that she was fine throughout the week whenever he texted or called, Iruni noticed she slept lighter. He'd only actually spent the night one, and it had to be the one night she'd had an intruder of any kind, but with him an indiscernible distance away, sleep came less easily. Maybe that's why her eyes peeled open despite the late hour. Straining her ears, she remained still in bed, holding her breath. Another squeak as something shifted its weight over the floorboards and she was in motion.

She pulled the bat from under her pillows, and brandished it with intent, eyes narrowed despite the darkness. The pointed swing landed, earning a gruff complaint from her attacker. And then the weapon was ripped from her hands and she heard it land on the floor then roll so she raised her fists, already bouncing on her toes. She didn't wait to be attacked, she moved forward and her knuckles beat against the shadowy form.

It was with a surprised cry that she was picked up and tossed onto the bed, her arms pinned in one large hand, legs trapped by the body on top of hers. She thrashed, doing her best to free herself, yelling.

But the dark chuckle that answered her made her stop, her eyes working to pick out the features on the face above hers. With a blink, she tried to settle.

"Hiei?" She asked, her heart still hammering away.

"I was trying not to wake you." He told her and reached over to flick on the bedside lamp with one hand, keeping the other around her wrists. His smirk lacked even an ounce of apology when he turned back to her. "I almost regret telling you to move the bat into your room."

She grimaced, realizing she'd landed a strike. "I'm so sorry, Hiei. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm _fine_." He assured her with a glint in his eye, pressing his hips into hers. Given his erection, he was more than _fine_. "Knowing you're ready to throw down even startled from sleep is… _comforting_."

"Oh, comforting, is that the word you're going to use?" Iruni lifted her chin looking defiant as she shifted under him. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment when she ground against him pointedly. "Well, Hiei, I'm more than happy to bring you comfort."

He moaned and kissed her, his fingers tightening around her wrists, his other hand gently grasping her jaw. Iruni whimpered, trying to break out of his hold so she could wrap her arms around him and failing. When she tried again, and again remained captured, she made a noise of complaint.

"I seem to recall someone promising to blow me when I got back." Hiei purred against her lips, nipping at them with delight. "And _teasing_ me. If you think I'm letting you just have your way, you're mistaken."

Iruni's breath hitched as Hiei licked his lips, then ghosted his mouth over her jaw and neck then back to her ear.

"Here's what you're going to do for me. You're going to get on those pretty knees and keep those dangerous hands behind your back and you're going to suck my dick. If you can't manage on your own, I'll help you." Hiei finally kissed her again, to punctuate his command, and then pulled back. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Her voice came out quieter than she'd meant it to.

He released her and allowed her to slide off the bed. She chewed her lip, then released it and ran her tongue over the skin to wet it before finally kneeling as Hiei undid his belt and fly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands. When Iruni tried, unsuccessfully to pull his length into her mouth without the use of her hands, Hiei angled it down for her. She lifted her hands and he tisked a warning.

The third time her hands came out from behind her back, gripping his leg for balance Hiei reached up to his head and untied the bandana he wore. Iruni's eyes widened when he pulled out of her mouth and walked behind her, grabbing her arm and tying it to her other behind her back. Not so tight she couldn't feel her hands, but enough that she no longer had the option of using them at all.

"That's better." Hiei skimmed his fingers down her jaw and kissed her before reclaiming his spot on the bed.

He did not miss the way her pupils grew larger or the fact she had pressed her thighs together, shifting slightly before he guided himself into her mouth once more, moaning at the heat that greeted him. Iruni took him as deep as she could without losing her balance, pulling up slowly so she could run her tongue along the underneath of his dick before swirling around his head. She repeated the act a few times before sucking harder, bobbing her head as best she could.

She'd never realized how often she relied on her hands. When her eyes roamed up Hiei to his face, he was staring at her with his lips parted, eyelids heavy. That spurred her on and she took him as deep as she could, even scooting closer to try to take more of him.

"You're so eager." Hiei mused, licking his lips. "I love watching you work. The only thing better is watching you cum."

She sucked a little harder and he moaned again, threading his fingers in her hair. He was being cruel, teasing her this way, not allowing her to touch him. What would he do if she made him cum this way? Bound and at his mercy? What if she couldn't? Both ideas traveled straight to the apex of her sex and she squeezed her thighs together again. If she couldn't bring him to orgasm like this would he bend her over the edge of the bed and take her? Would he burrow his hands in her hair and use her?

Why did every possibly make her so fucking wet? She felt a little silly, for being turned on by the idea of being _used_. But it didn't stop the fact it was happening.

Hiei's hand wrapped around the bottom of her jaw, the light pressure pulling her from her thoughts. She almost couldn't see his irises for the size of his pupils. Swallowing, he pulled himself from her mouth again and she _whined_. Neither of them seemed to expect her reaction, because her cheeks flushed and Hiei stared at her. But in the act of trying to avoid looking at his face, she'd strayed her eyes to his cock and watched it twitch.

Now that was interesting.

"I'll never taste your cum if you keep stopping me." She looked up at him through her lashes and then glanced and noted that yes, that comment had gone right to his groin.

"You're doing your best to drive me crazy, aren't you?" He accused and she merely blinked at him owlishly. "But you're doing a good job and like I said, I want to see you cum. Where's your toy, Iruni?"

"My toy?" She was confused for real. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to slide it into that wet pussy of yours and turn it on." He told her easily, watching her eyes widen. "And you're going to finish me while it finishes you."

She clenched at the idea of it, a new flood of heat washing through her and she knew she was already soaked. "I'd rather you just fuck me."

"I don't care." Hiei told her, head tipped to the side and her eyes widened as her pulse quickened. "If you're a good girl, _maybe_ I'll give you what you want _after_. So, where is the it, Iruni?"

"The drawer." She whispered, not sure exactly why she was enjoying this idea so much. She'd never a let a man so thoroughly control what happened in bed before. Much less what happened to _her_. So, why then, did Hiei telling her he only _might_ fuck her make her feel weak in the knees?

She almost hoped he made her wait.

It clicked then that maybe the reason she followed Hiei's commands so easily, so readily, was because she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He had a good understanding of what she would and wouldn't let him do. If she said no, she was certain he'd withdraw his demand and make a different one. So when he produced the vibrator and held upright, telling her to lower herself onto it, she did so without argument, despite the blush on her face.

"You're so fucking sexy." Hiei grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her like he was starved. She mewled, rocking against the toy as he slowly pulled it out and pushed it back into her. When he turned it on, the ears flicking right against her clit she gasped then moaned, squirming. He chuckled against her mouth before pulling back to watch her writhe for a moment.

"Already so close?" he asked her and she could hardly answer him in the affirmative. "Suck me, Iruni. Put that pretty mouth to use."

Iruni panted, unable to focus on trying to pull him into her mouth and instead licked all around his cock before moving below, drawing one of his balls into her mouth. The audible gasp Hiei offered fueled her on instinct, her thoughts muddled by the fact she was definitely about explode. She sucked and licked, moving onto the other.

"As good as that feels, I want you to blow me." Hiei told her, a little breathless himself.

Iruni tried to collect herself and focus as her mouth closed around his head. Her tongue flicked over the stream of precum and then traced the ridge around his tip before she pushed herself a little further. Her movements were distracted, even she could tell, as her orgasm hit her and she choked, moaning around him and twitching. She writhed, the vibrator still torturing her.

"Does it hurt?" Hiei asked, eyes wide.

Iruni did her best to shake her head without allowing his cock to pop free of her lips. She mumbled a no for clarity.

"That good then?" He pressed, still searching her face for a sign something was _wrong_. Relief rose in him when she mumbled a desperate yes. "Oh _fuck_ , Iruni. You look so fucking sweet when you cum so hard you can't think."

His cock throbbed in her mouth and she was reminded she was supposed to be doing something. But with the body twitching so hard and her head entirely in the clouds, she couldn't manage to do much.

"Fuck me." She begged, mindless and desperate, giving up on trying to contain him with her mouth.

"No." Hiei told her firmly, smirking. "I told you. Maybe _after_ I cum down your throat."

"Then cum down my throat." She demanded, face flushed. "Do whatever you want to me, Hiei. Please. Whatever gets you to _fuck me_."

His expression darkened and he tilted his head slightly. "No one said I was going to fuck you, even when I do cum. I might just decide to fuck your face and put you to bed."

She tossed her head back and squirmed, face screwing up as she panted. "Then do it. Whatever you want, Hiei. I just want you so bad. I want you to cum."

He waited a heartbeat, swallowing. God she was breaking him. He was trying so hard not to let side of himself out around her. Whispering dirty things in her ear, making her repeatedly was one thing. But this? She was begging for it, but he didn't think she actually understood. He didn't want to hurt her.

Well, not too bad.

But _fuck_ she was making it hard not to give in. He'd had more than one overwhelmed by his needs.

"Beg for it." Hiei found the words falling out his mouth and an immediate sense of trepidation afterward. Iruni was a spitfire. A passionate woman. He was treading on dangerous ground, and if he wasn't careful she really would kick him out. But he couldn't help himself when she pleaded with him this way. "Beg for me to shove my cock down your throat."

Iruni looked at him through heady eyes, lips parted. She leaned forward and placed a kissed to his thigh and he tightened his fingers in the comforter.

"Please, Hiei." She looked at him and he felt himself throb.

"Please what?" He swallowed.

"Please ram your cock down my throat." She placed another kiss on his thigh. Then another. "I want you to cum, Hiei. Please. _I need you to cum_."

His control snapped. Fuck it all. He couldn't take her looking at him through her lashes with those big blue hazy eyes and not do what she asked. If she'd begged him to fuck her again, right then, he would have. But she hadn't. She'd begged for him to fuck her face and that's what he was going to do. He had the sense to tell her to relax her jaw before he wrapped a hand in her hand and thrust into her mouth.

"If you can't take it, say something." Hiei commanded, keeping his initial thrusts shallow.

"Pibabble." She mumbled around his length. He stared at her for a moment before realizing she was trying to say pineapple.

"Pineapple?" Hiei tipped his head to the side, then chuckled darkly. A safe word. He should have known from the glint in her eyes. "Pineapple, then."

His next thrust wasn't so ginger. Iruni looked up at his face while he threw his head back, showing no restraint. He was rough, the hands pulling her hair a little more harshly than usual. His thrusts showed no mercy and when he looked down at her, he looked entirely lost in the moment. He deep throated her and she choked, trying to breathe through her nose.

"You're loving this." He punctuated his statement by pulling back and thrusting forward again. "You're enjoying me fucking you like this. If I'd have known, I'd have done it sooner. Just imagine how it's going to feel when I decide to bend you over and fuck you."

Iruni moaned because it's all she _had_ been thinking about. This new Hiei fucking her relentlessly.

"You like being used for my pleasure, Iruni?" Hiei asked and she tried to answer to the affirmative but he deep throated her again. He seemed to know, despite her response turning into another choke. "I'm going to cum, just like you wanted."

He pulled forward just enough to cum on her tongue, groaning as his hands flexed in her hair. Panting, Hiei threw his back, not withdrawing from the heat of her mouth yet. He needed a minute.

A fucking safe word.

He wanted to know what would make her use it. Not that he intended for her to need to, but it was worth a conversation. Hiei looked down when he felt Iruni slide her mouth along his dick, still in her mouth. She looked up at him before releasing him with a _pop_.

"Thank you." She breathed, looking up at him. "I missed you, Hiei."

He groaned, pulling the vibrator from her folds before hauling her to her feet and quickly untying her hands. "Take off your shirt, Iruni. On the bed, elbows and knees."

"Yes sir." She smiled at him and pulled her nightshirt over her head before following his command.

 _Yes sir_ , Hiei thought, eying her. Fuck. She was going to have to call out of work tomorrow. He stripped off his own clothes and ran a hand up her leg to her ass, giving one cheek a squeeze as he appreciated how good she looked dripping wet for him. He voiced the thought absently, running a finger over her soaking lips before pulling the digit into his mouth with a moan of satisfaction.

Then he slapped his palm against her ass and she jumped, turning to stare at him in surprise over her shoulder. Hiei watched her reaction, held her gaze and repeated the motion before massaging the now red spot and smirked at her.

"We're going to need to have a talk about what a perfect little toy you're being." Hiei informed her, striking her ass again. "You've been holding back on me, Iruni."

"Toy?" She wet her lips.

"You don't like that word?" He asked, and it didn't seem like he cared. "Well, it's the nicest way I can describe you right now. My little fuck toy who likes to swallow cum and get fucked."

His hungry gaze made her shiver, her temperature rising so high she wondered if he could feel it. When he spanked her again she bit her lip, embarrassed by the fact she liked it. Rolling her lips, she squirmed and Hiei noticed, commenting on it.

"You have your word." He informed her smoothly. "Use it if you need to."

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her in one swift motion, wasting no time and burying himself to the hilt.


End file.
